Brother and Sister
by Elwing Telemnar
Summary: Black Jewels Trilogybuffy--Deamon and Jeanel have twins and they are kidnapped. they tink they're dead, but they are only slaves in a court. Buffy is someone's past life and she comes back. Finished editing ch. 1- 11. please read this.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: The time and age stuff of this story is very unbelievable. But just so you know, to be in you 20s or 30s here, it takes about 400 years. Though the years go in out length, 24 hours in a day, 31 days in a month, 300... Something days in a year. I don't really know what it is. But just so you know.  
  
Nothing belongs to me. Their rightful owners are Joss Whedon and Anne Bishop. Lucky The plot belongs to me, and some of the characters. That's really it.  
  
Now, this is my first submitted story. Please, Please Review. ((Puppy dog face.))  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
{{Father, brother, lover. Father, brother, lover. Father, brother, lover. And the one who rules them all. The Queen's first daughter and first son will be powerful if born in the Triangle of Power. Learning from the Ancient Peoples and Joined by the Worrier of Light- They will not be defeated. The Warlord Prince will be a Warlord King. The Queen will be Sorceress. When they stand together with loved ones behind, when they are protected by the triangle of power, only then can the realms be at peace.}}  
  
In a world where status decides everything, where or when you live or die and if you suffer while you live. Where power is the key, power and ruthlessness is needed to survive. The weak are killed and the kind are enslaved. Slaves look at their position and except it, they're expected to. Slaves cannot do anything to change it. Oh, there are stories, but not everyone can be as daring, cunning, or brave as Sadi, Yaslana, and Jared.  
  
That's what I tell myself every time I'm at the mercy of my Queen and her court.  
  
No, not my queen.  
  
Never has Yamara been my queen, and she never will be. She will never have my trust, loyalty, or love. That's what you need to be a powerful Queen. The loyalty and love of the people you rule. She wants mine. Oh, how she wants it. My power. My seed to sire her spawn, and I will never give them to her. Why does she want me though? I know she wants me because she senses power. Dark power. But for all that bitch knows, I have a green Jewel. Only able to get to the Ebon Gray. Lucivar Yaslana is the only male in history to have that Jewel. Only two other males have ever had a darker Jewel, and they are his father and brother.  
  
Why do I stay here and take what the whore and her court dish out everyday? Why don't I just kill Yamara and leave? Why don't I go home and live happily? I have the power to do, so damn it! I'm a Black Jeweled, Black Widow, Warlord Prince who is also a Healer. The rarest combination of strengths in all the realms. The Ring of Obedience can't do anything to me, really. It hurts, yes, but I can stand it and push through the pain. So why don't I? What is keeping me here?  
  
She is. She is my sister, Alliana. My twin sister. Alli has been with me for as long as I can remember. The only one who has my trust and love. Just as powerful as me, but as sweet as a summer blooming flower. And as beautiful as the sunset after a stormy day. She is why I stay. That bitch queen hangs her life over my head every single day. Saying if I don't "be have", she pays in my stead. If I leave, they will surely kill her. I don't even know where they keep her. Though I wouldn't be surprised if they put my sister in a hut right next to the soldier's barracks with an open door.  
  
All this goes through my head while whip slashes my back open. Alli is in front of me, tied to a post in nothing but patched rags barely covering what is needed. The skin that is showing is covered in bruises and scratches. I look into her eyes. Her eyes change color with her mood. From a happy blue-green, to a ferocious red or gold, to the mournful gray they are now. I hate it when her eyes are gray.  
  
--Slash-- Damn that whip. They put some kind of acid on it to give a little bit of an extra sting.  
  
--Slash-- I felt myself open my mouth to scream, but stopped myself when I saw Alli's eyes widen in fear. If I make a sound, they will start the 50 slashes all over again; but this time, they would let Alli join in the festivities.  
  
--Slash-- Damn! Another close call. That damn whip got me right where my wing joins with my skin.  
  
I look at Alli and notice again how different we look. I look like a well- built Eryian male with strong features and large, dark wings. Dark hair with yellow eyes. And a face that makes the women drooled, even some men. They say that the realms haven't seen a face like mine since Deamon Sadi, and that's expected. Alli, who is my twin sister, is a fair girl with soft features. Delicately pointed ears and blond hair down to her lower back. She has muscles and an athletic body, but a smile that can melt an ice berg. She looks like a Dea La Mon Queen. We couldn't look anymore different. But she is my sister, I know it. I can feel it.  
  
--Slash-- I felt my mouth open, I felt a scream erupt from my throat. I saw Yamara's eyes light up, and Alli's eyes turn into a frightened gray, to a forgiving light blue-gray. Yamara's brutes roughly untied her from the post in front of me, to the whipping post next to me.  
  
"Alli, I'm so sorry. I tried to stay quiet, but I couldn't. Please forgive me, I'm sorry. So sorry..." I stopped there and looked at my sister as she hung limply in the arms of our jailers. I see Yamara stride angrily to her and slap my sister's face. Yamara takes a step back in fear as I struggle against my chains. I know that the bitch won't do anything to Alli now that she has gone deep enough within herself, and her mind to not feel any pain that would have been inflicted onto her body. Yamara never does anything in fear of my anger. We made a pact a long time ago that I wouldn't kill her as long as she didn't hurt Alli for no reason. She keeps to that like a law.  
  
"Take her to their room," she says. That bitch. Ever since I slapped her 47 years ago, she won't let Alli and me be in the same room. Only while and after we are being punished. I don't notice Yamara saunter over until her she ran her hand over my chest.  
  
"Your sister is smart when she does that you know. She saves herself, but makes your life worse."  
  
I growl deep in my throat and spit at her feet. She takes a step back, but doesn't brake her gaze from mine. "Do what you want Yamara, you know it won't do anything. You know you won't break me. And that kills you."  
  
She smiles her evil smile and says, "Use the good whip, and another 50 strokes.. for talking." My eyes widen, and so does her smile.  
  
The whip. The one that every person under her rule fears. One not made out of leather, but of spike wires. I have only had this used on me once before. And it made me an obedient dog for weeks afterward.  
  
The one in charge of the whips pulled his arm back and I braced myself for the pain.  
  
--Slash--  
  
I scream a terrifyingly inhuman scream.  
  
"Again."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
In Keeler, thousands of miles away, Witch woke up screaming a terrifyingly inhuman scream. Blood dripping from 50 slashes on her back.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Oooh, cliffhanger. Please review. I love reviews. Review please :) 


	2. Chapter Two

Just to say, if anyone is really reading this, Buffy will come in a little later, but my entries will be coming in as I write them. So they may be hours to weeks apart. But still read and review.  
  
Please review. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleas......  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Seatan Sadiablo was awakened from a deep and dreamless sleep with a rough shake from his Eryian son, Lucivar Yaslana.  
  
"Damn it Sadiablo, wake up."  
  
Seatan growled as he swatted Lucivar's arm away from his shoulder pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"Father, wake up."  
  
That got Seatan's attention. Lucivar voice held fear and sadness, not to mention annoyance. Seatan got up with a grunt and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, its Jeanell though."  
  
Jeanell, daughter of his soul and his Queen. Seatan grabbed his robe as he asked, "What happened to her, what's wrong?"  
  
Lucivar sits down and puts his face in his hands. "I don't know. But I was woken up when I heard her scream."  
  
That got a quizzical look from his father. "A nightmare?"  
  
"Not unless nightmares make you scream inhumanly and give you whip lashes on your back."  
  
The High Lord stared at his son. "Whip lashes?"  
  
Lucivar nodded. Not a minute later they both ran out of the room, headed to Janelle's.  
  
Deamon sat in a chair next to the bed that his wife laid on. Wringing a piece of cloth to clean the wounds on Jeanell's back.  
  
"Are they gone?"  
  
"No sweetie, not yet."  
  
That's when Seatan and Lucivar walked in. Seatan walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt?"  
  
She winced as Deamon dabbed some medicine on her back. "It seems it only hurts when someone touches them."  
  
He placed the cloth in the water filled bowl and gestured for the other two to the door. "Get some rest, baby. You'll feel better when you wake up."  
  
Quietly shutting the door, the three men walked halfway down the hall to talk. Both Seatan and Lucivar turned to Deamon. Lucivar asked, "How is she, really?" At the same time Seatan asked, "Is she going to be ok?"  
  
Deamon leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. "Yes. No. I don't know. From what I've seen, she was having nightmare. Then she woke up screaming with whip slashes on her back. They won't heal and they won't stop bleeding. I don't know what's going on."  
  
Seatan walked back to the room and looked in. "Do you know what she was dreaming?"  
  
Deamon looked at him sadly. "No, but I can take a guess."  
  
"It's them, isn't it."  
  
He nodded and leaned his head back against the wall. Inside of the room, Jeanell is asleep. Tossing and turning. Saying two names over and over again. Lucivar turned to his brother and squeezed his shoulder. "They were her children, your children; don't think she'll forget all that easily."  
  
Seatan walked over to join them. "Yes, but don't you think dreams should stop after 1300 plus years." He sighed. "Go take a walk or a nap old son. We'll watch over her for a while."  
  
Deamon was going to argue when Lucivar said, "Deamon, you need it."  
  
Deamon walked off to a secluded lake. On the far side of the lake, under an ancient willow tree lay two graves under one gravestone. Deamon kneeled between the graves and wept into his hands.  
  
Alliana Sadi Sadiablo ----- Lucian Yaslana Sadiablo  
  
Caring Siblings  
  
Loved Children  
  
May the Darkness Embrace You  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Just to let you know, I may get a few things wrong. Like jewels and ages. If you find anything, please let me know. Please review. I want to know what you think. ; ) 


	3. Author's Note 1

Authors note: I got a cool new idea and I may start putting in some Lord of the Rings characters. Not the story that's in the books or anything. Mostly just the gray havens and Legolas, Elrond, and a little bit of Frodo. Maybe. I do know that it's going to be an Alli/Legolas thing. But there is someone who will be thrown in. To give our blonde a little bit of competition. The Buffy-thing will be coming in soon. I know how it will happen, but I need for some things to happen before that. Some things to be sure. So please cope with me here. If you people don't like to read the lord of the rings stuff, this has nothing to do with the Fellowship or the Ring. I know for a fact that no one has ever come up with this plot I'm making. Please keep reading.  
  
If you haven't read the black jewels trilogy by Anne Bishop, I subject you do. My favorite books ever. But if you have, try reading the Invisible Ring. 


	4. Chapter 3

If you were too lazy to read the authors note, all it says is that I may start putting in some Lord of the Rings characters. Not the story that's in the books or anything. Mostly just the gray havens and Legolas, Elrond, and a little bit of Frodo. Maybe. I do know that it's going to be an Alli/Legolas thing. But there is someone who will be thrown in. To give our blonde a little bit of competition. The Buffy-thing will be coming in soon. I know how it will happen, but I need for some things to happen before that. Some things to be sure. So please cope with me here.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Lucian woke up in a Spartan bedroom that he and his sister are taken to after every punishment. He turned his head to see that Alli was asleep next to him. She was holding one of her healing stones in her hand. That's when he noticed that his back didn't hurt, and it should be making him scream out in pain.  
  
Stealthily, he got up and walked to the bathroom. In the mirror, Lucian found that his back was in perfect. That his wings were attached, something he feared that wasn't. "Wow. Alli, your getting really good at this," he whispered to himself.  
  
Lucian walked back to the room and noticed that she had new bruises on her arms. "But why don't you ever use your gifts on yourself?"  
  
He called in a small wooden box that held his own healing stones. Grabbing a small green one, he placed it in the center on Alli's back. The stone began to glow; the light consumed her back for a moment. When it cleared her back was totally healed. Lucian proceeded in putting the stone away when Alli said, "You didn't have to do that you know."  
  
He looked at his sister, "Why not?"  
  
She sat up and stretched. One could see the tattoo of a tiger with its jaws wide and claws unsheathed on her lower hip. "I was going to do it, but I needed some sleep. And anyway, you need to keep your strength."  
  
Lucian stood up and walked to the small window. "For what?"  
  
"Lucian, you're a pleasure slave and Yamara's favorite punching bag. You need your strength." She looked down at her hands. "You don't need to waste it on small things."  
  
Lucian turned to her angrily. "And your health is a small thing? You're my sister, my only family. I don't want to lose you."  
  
Alli smiled a smile with blue-gray eyes.  
  
Lucian called in his cloths trunk and pulled out a deep black button up sweater and handed it to his sister. "I want you to wear this, ok."  
  
"I can't take this; it's your favorite sweater." He took it and put it offer Alli's shoulders.  
  
"Yes and as such would carry my scent. It's strong enough and dark enough to make most men and women think twice before doing anything to you. And take this, always have it at your side." Lucian held out a beautiful and sharp dagger. Alli backed away.  
  
"I can't take that Lucian, it's you favorite. The dagger that..."  
  
"Our father gave me, I know. That's why you're only borrowing it..."  
  
"Oh that's nice."  
  
"...You'll give it back when we get out of here." He pressed the weapon into her hand. "I know you know how to use it. We were taught by the Elves and Dea La Mon, not to mention a few Eryians."  
  
That's when two of Yamara's guards walked in. Both siblings vanished what was theirs.  
  
Lucian stepped in front of Alli, playing the overprotective brother very well.  
  
The man was deeply afraid of Lucian and his anger, but was good at hiding it. He stepped next to Lucian and grabbed Alli's arm. If he herd Lucian's snarl, he didn't show it. "Yamara wants to see the whore."  
  
At that, Lucian broke the guard wrist. He stepped back, holding his wrist in has good arm saying, "You can do what you want, but she will have to go see Yamara no matter what, but her punishment will be that much worse."  
  
Alli placed a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder and walked to the door.  
  
The guard fallowed her, but kept away from the furious Lucian.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
I have to keep writing the story, so I'll stop here now. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 4

Like I said before, there will be a Lord of the Rings thing coming up. For those of you who want to know how I will fit Buffy and Co. into the story, (because it is in the Buffy crossover section) it will be coming into the story in about chapter 5 or 6. Ok, keep reading and reviewing. Oh, and I know Haldir died in the movie and book, but here, he is alive and well. He went to the Gray Havens with Frodo and Gandalf and stuff. Ok. Oh, and {} is for thinking.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Previously on Brother and Sister  
  
[[[That's when two of Yamara's guards walked in. Both siblings vanished what was theirs.  
  
Lucian stepped in front of Alli, playing the overprotective brother very well.  
  
The man was deeply afraid of Lucian and his anger, but was good at hiding it. He stepped next to Lucian and grabbed Alli's arm. If he heard Lucian's snarl, he didn't show it. "Yamara wants to see the whore."  
  
At that, Lucian broke the guard wrist. He stepped back, holding his wrist in has good arm saying, "You can do what you want, but she will have to go see Yamara no matter what."  
  
Alli placed a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder and walked to the door.  
  
The guard fallowed her, but kept away from the furious Lucian.]]]  
  
Another guard was waiting for Lucian at the door, rubbing his arms, wondering how it got so cold.  
  
Walking to the door, Lucian spread his dark wings a little, just to make the kid scramble back in fear.  
  
Lucian walked to his 'room', totally ignoring the guard behind him. When he walked into the room, Lucian thought, "At least it's clean," Like he always did when walking in.  
  
A Spartan room with a cot and table. Not even a window.  
  
There was a paper on his bed. Looking at it, he noticed two things immediately. He was supposed to see to Yamara that night, and he and his sister would be accompanying Yamara to a party in another realm.  
  
He crumpled the paper and threw it away.  
  
Sitting down on the cot, he called in a flat rectangular box with a dragon sketched onto the top into his hands. Inside were ten Blood Jewels. No one else has ever had ten Jewels before. At least, not that he knew of. He and his sister had all the same Jewels. Every one has two Jewels, a Birthright and one after making the Offering. Alli and Lucian haven't even made the Offering. They haven't had the chance yet.  
  
Inside were two sets of the Jewels between Green and Black. Five set, five waiting to be set. The siblings decided that both would have five set the same way in mithril, and five set in the way of their choosing.  
  
Mithril is a kind of silver, but stronger.  
  
One green was set in just a simple vine design around it and a mithril vine as the chain to make it a necklace. One sapphire set in a ring. The jewel sat between two dragon heads. The red was also set in a ring, as the eye of a dragon. The grays, gray and ebon-gray were set as rings as well.  
  
{A lot of rings.}  
  
They just sat there, no special design around them. And the black, the cold, glorious black was a necklace. Shaped as a sword with a dragon wrapped around it. Chips from the other four jewels made up the dragon's scales.  
  
Lucian smiled as he remembered Alli's reaction when he showed her what he did to their jewels. She squealed like a six-year-old girl.  
  
{But she hasn't been that happy for a while.}  
  
Lucian slammed the box shut and vanished it.  
  
When Alli has all of her physical and mental strength gathered, we will break out of here. We will live our lives free. Maybe go to Keeler and join the Dark Court. They can't ignore two twins who are Black Widows and Healers with ten of the darkest Jewels each. Nobody would.  
  
Lucian lay down on the hard cot, trying not to think about what his sister may be going through.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Once Alli and the guard were out of Lucian's sight, the guard grabbed her arm roughly and started to pull her down the hall. "Brave now that Lucian isn't here, aren't you?"  
  
He pulled her hard, probably trying to pull her arm out of its socket, when he started to choke. Phantom hands squeezed his throat for a full minute before letting go. "You will be wise to see that we have a lot in common."  
  
The guard got up, taking deep breaths.  
  
Alli just walked away, heading to Yamara's room.  
  
As she walked in, Alli snuggled closer into her brother's sweater, not wanting Yamara's stink to cling to her. Sitting down in a chair facing the window, she waited for Yamara.  
  
Ten minutes later Yamara walked in. Feeling a dark presence, she looked around only to see Alli in her brother's sweater.  
  
{Cleaver.}  
  
When Alli didn't even acknowledge that she walked in, Yamara got mad. "Why don't you stand in the presence of your Queen?" It was a command, not a question.  
  
But Alli didn't even glance at her. "You're not my Queen Yamara. You never will be my Queen, or Lucian's."  
  
That hit a nerve.  
  
Yamara stood in front of Alli and slapped her viciously across the face with a closed fist. A thin cut as across her cheek from Yamara's ring. She pulled her hand back for another slap when a huge, gray wolf crashed through the window. He stood between Alli and Yamara, showing his deadly canine teeth to the Queen.  
  
Yamara took a step back in fear, but composed herself in no time. "Get out, and take your mutt with you!" She screeched.  
  
Alli started for the door with the wolf following her, muttering under her breath, "Cole is not a mutt." Cole liked her hand and gave a small woof.  
  
Cole has been with Alli for as long as she could remember. A long-lived kindred wolf, which, by his 'peoples' standards, was still a puppy. Being as protective as Lucian over Alli, being a Red Jeweled Warlord Prince, he never leaves her side.  
  
The couple walked to her 'room', a Spartan number with a table and cot. No window.  
  
Sitting on the cot, Alli called in a flat rectangular box with a dragon sketched onto the top. Opening it, she sees her ten jewels.  
  
Six of them set.  
  
{I still remember when I had the first of the second set of jewels set.}  
  
{It was about four days before we were kidnapped. Lucian and I were living in Thestralnal Forest with the Elves. Living with Lord Elrond and his kin. Running around with young Frodo. Learning new magic with Gandalf. Having archery contests with Haldir, the Marchwarden. It was heaven.  
  
I was sitting in one of the water gardens when Legolas, the last Royal of Mirkwood, walked in.  
  
"Lady Alliana, I have something to show you. Fallow me."  
  
I put down the book I was reading and stood up. "I'll come with you Legolas, if you can drop the 'lady' and call me Alli."  
  
He smiled. "Please come with me Alli."  
  
I smiled and took his hand. He led me to a river in the middle of the forest. He sat down on a rock and motioned for me to do the same. He pulled out a small box and handed it to me. "Frodo came up with the idea of us doing this for you. Hope you don't mind."  
  
I took the box and opened it. Inside was my red Jewel. Set in a pale yellow gold. The actual Jewel was under the unsheathed claw of a tiger. The tiger was exactly like the one on my lower hip. I squealed like a six-year-old girl and launched myself into him arms.  
  
"Oh my god, Legolas, it's beautiful. I love it. Thank you, thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou."  
  
He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.  
  
I pulled back and was caught by his piercing gaze. Looking into his intense blue eyes, I was caught up in a whirlwind of emotions. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned closer. The first touch of his lips on mine sent tingles all over my body. His kisses were soft and timid at first, but got hot, passionate, and greedy after a while. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer, wrapping my legs around his waist.  
  
That's when we heard the sound of doom. "Legolas? Alli? Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing."  
  
It was Lucian.  
  
We scrambled from the rock, putting it between Lucian and us. "Well, dear brother, it all really depends on what you saw."  
  
He started towards us. "I saw you two making out."  
  
Legolas and I ran like death himself was after us, laughing like crazy.}  
  
Four days later, our lives changed like we never thought they would.  
  
She was snapped out of my memories her Cole's whining. "It's ok Cole. I'm ok."  
  
Alli vanished the box and tried to fall asleep. Cole wrapped himself around Alli, making her warm.  
  
She tried to have a dreamless sleep, but it didn't work. All night she dreamt about Jewels clashing, and a hall burning down.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
This chapter was hard to write, so please review. I know that this story was going to be a Dark Jewels Trilogy/Buffy thing. But I am seriously thinking of adding a Lord of the rings thing to it, like I have been saying. Please review. Thank you. 


	6. Chapter 5

For those of you who have read the books, Andulvar and Memphis are not dead. Well, they are, but...you know what I mean. They're still in the story because I like them and I want them in the story. A little bit of creative license.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Seatan was sitting at his desk with a glass of brandy in his hand. Looking at his glass thoughtfully, he told his best friend Andulvar Yaslana, "You know, ever since Jeanell came into our lives, I have drank hundreds of thousands of glasses of brandy, and only been truly drunk about 4 times." He shrugs and adds as an afterthought, "Perk of being dead I guess."  
  
Andulvar Yaslana is a demon dead Eryian Warrior Warlord Prince with a Gray Jewel and one of the most famous Eryian in the realms, only to be beaten by Lucivar. "And do you regret her coming into out lives Sadiablo?"  
  
Andulvar expected and outburst from the man in front of him, but only got an amused glance.  
  
"Of course I don't regret it Andulvar, we both love her. It's just strange how we went from the blood wine to brandy."  
  
The Eryian stood up from the chair he was sitting in, only to move to a couch with a container of brandy in his hand. "Well, I can't say your wrong."  
  
That's when Jeanell walked into the room flanked by Lucivar, Deamon, and Memphis.  
  
Memphis is Seatan's oldest son and is a demon dead Warlord Prince with a Gray Jewel.  
  
Lucivar sat next to Andulvar, threw up his hands, and said, "Healed. Totally and completely healed. Though how, I don't know."  
  
Deamon perched himself at the edge of his fathers desk as Jeanell sat in Andulvar's previous chair. "They wouldn't heal for four days, and then I wake up this morning to a scratch less, scar less back. I just don't get it."  
  
Seatan put his cup down. "Don't question small favors."  
  
Lucivar said, "Great, your healed. Let's celebrate. I want to go hunting. Any takers?"  
  
Jeanell and Memphis were the only ones to raise their hands.  
  
That's when Andulvar stood up and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "That reminds me, we have officially been invited to a party in Victus."  
  
Jeanell asked, "Where is Victus?"  
  
"Other side of the realms. Can we go?"  
  
This question was directed at Seatan.  
  
He just shrugged his shoulder and said, "Sure."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Jeanell was sitting in one of the Hall's many libraries when Deamon found her. She was staring at a ring on her right hand. "Why couldn't we save them Deamon?" She turned to him. "We saved the realms of people like Hekata and Dorothia, so why couldn't we save our own children?"  
  
She had tears leaking out of her sapphire eyes. Deamon came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I don't know Jeanell. Maybe it was just their time."  
  
She turned to him angrily. "'Their time.' They were150 years old. They were just children. Why would it be their time Deamon? What did they do to deserve and early death?"  
  
She collapsed into his arms, sobbing.  
  
Deamon didn't have any answers, so he just let his wife and his queen cry herself out in his arms. Taking the sleeping form to their room, he laid her on the bed gently.  
  
Deamon walked to the balcony with a glass of brandy in his hand.  
  
{It was about 300 years ago that my children, Alliana and Lucian, decided to go hunting.  
  
150 years old, but only 14 in their minds. From the letters I got, they met an Elf and decided to stay there for a while.  
  
Oh, we tried to get them to come back, but they said that they would learn a lot from the Elves ancient knowledge.  
  
We said the two could stay. We wrote them letters, and the two siblings wrote back by eagle.  
  
Lucian and Alli stayed for about 60 years before Seatan decided to write them.  
  
He told them that they should come home now; it was time for them to make the Offering to the Darkness.  
  
We didn't even know what Jewels they got at the Birthright Ceremony.  
  
But, the moment they crossed the mystical borders of the Elves territory, they were ambushed.  
  
They were completely outnumbered, but still fought memorably. More than half of them were dead before out kids died.  
  
By the time we got there, all we found were their matching rings.  
  
Rings that said Lucian, Alli, and their kin would forever be kin to the Elves. The rings that were now on our hands.  
  
Jeanell has Lucian's while I have Alli's.}  
  
I looked down at my right hand.  
  
{She was always daddy's little girl.}  
  
The ring had a green jewel surrounded with leaves. Lucian has one with a blue jewel.  
  
{I wonder what they would have looked like know.  
  
Lucian would have been a strong Eryian worrier, like Lucivar.  
  
And Alli... Alli would have been beautiful. The males of the family would have had their hands full with her wild spirit. That's for sure. }  
  
Deamon wiped the tears from his eyes. Setting his glass down, Deamon walked back to the bed and crawled in next to his wife.  
  
Jeanell woke up and held her crying husband.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Please review. Pleasepleasepleaseplease... 


	7. Chapter 6

I want to put in another story, but I have no clue what to write about. If you have any ideas, please e-mail them to me at (Alliana underscore Greenleaf at ) Ok, keep reading.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Lucian entered Yamara's room right on time.  
  
He's a punctual guy.  
  
Yamara was lying on her bed, wearing nothing but her skin. She patted the bed beside her. Lucian scowled, but walked over and sat down anyway.  
  
Lucian was a pleasure slave, and as such, was on call for Yamara and her court to do the 'pretty' any time, day or night. The fact was, that Lucian had a terrible temper. Everyone knew it, and everyone was afraid of him. Yamara, though, was the only one to call him on the days he said no. She owned him; she has the right, and uses it.  
  
When Lucian sat down, she started to kiss and nuzzle his neck while slipping his shirt off of his shoulders.  
  
A low growl came from his throat, but low enough for Yamara not to hear. At least, not until he snarled when she tried to unbuckle his pants.  
  
"I really don't feel like making you scream tonight Yamara." He stood up and turned to her with an evil smirk on his face. "At least, not in pleasure. In pain...we could maybe do something..." He left the threat hanging in the air.  
  
Yamara's eyes grew in fear, but then turned evil.  
  
Lucian dropped to the floor in pain with a hand at his groin.  
  
Damn that bitch!  
  
She was using the Ring of Obedience on him.  
  
She stood up from the bed and stalked towards him, sending a steady stream of power through the Ring, keeping him down. "You belong to me Lucian. You will do what I tell you to do."  
  
That smirk was slapped off her face. She fell to the floor with the force of Lucian's blow.  
  
He walked over to the bed and started to put his shirt on. "You really thought I wouldn't find out Yamara? Walls speak to those who know how to listen. You hit her. You hit my sister for no other reason than telling the truth." He crouched in front of her. "You just had to know I would know. That you would pay."  
  
He started to walk to the door.  
  
Yamara stood up and leaned against the table. "You can't do that to me."  
  
Lucian turned back to her. "I think I just did."  
  
"You belong to me. I could have her killed. I can have you killed. But I may just have you shaved."  
  
That was an empty threat, and they both new it.  
  
Lucian turned all the way around and held his arms out. "Go ahead. Do it. I won't stop you."  
  
He walked to her, like a cat to a mouse.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, only for it to be covered by his mouth. Yamara automatically melted into his arms. Lucian's hands teased her body, teased her mercilessly. Pushing her up against the wall, his kisses became cruel and unforgiving. Yamara started to squirm in fear, almost in panic.  
  
He suddenly pulled away from her, spitting her taste from his mouth. She fell to the floor boneless. "That's why you won't shave me Yamara. That's why you won't kill Alli. Because there is a small chance that one day I might want it bad enough to come to you. That's why you keep me around."  
  
Yamara stayed on the floor, shaking her head in denial, as Lucian walked out in disgust.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Lucian's feet took him to the only place Yamara's scent hasn't ruined. A small indoor garden.  
  
He sat down at a fountain's edge.  
  
A few minutes passed before he felt a dark presence enter. "You know, it surprises me how cruel you can be sometimes, dear brother."  
  
Alli sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"She hurt you Alli. Did you really think I was going to let that go by unchecked?"  
  
Alli chuckled. "She slapped me. I got one small cut that healed not even a minute later." Her tone became more serious. "Please don't give her a reason to hurt you Lucian."  
  
"Don't worry about me. Anyway, we may be having a less than horrible time soon."  
  
She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We are going to go to a party with Yamara in Victus in about three weeks, and if we could steal away for a few hours, I may be able to go and get my red Jewel set. Then maybe we could go pick up a few things."  
  
Alli was grinning like a fool. She hugged him. "That would be awesome Lucian. Just behave for the next three weeks, and we'll be good."  
  
Alli got up to stretch when it hit her. She fell to the ground in pain, clutching her head, screaming.  
  
"Alli? Alli! Are you ok? Alli. What's going on? Alli!"  
  
In her mind, visions swept through. Not visions, memories. Memories of a past life.  
  
Sunnydale.  
  
The high school.  
  
The Bronze.  
  
And all the cemeteries.  
  
Willow.  
  
Xander.  
  
Giles.  
  
Oz.  
  
Anya.  
  
Tara.  
  
Dawn.  
  
Mom.  
  
Angel.  
  
Riley.  
  
Wood.  
  
Spike.  
  
Weasly.  
  
Cordilia.  
  
Even Whistler.  
  
They were all there. Rushing through her mind in an instant. The pain was so great, she fainted right there.  
  
Lucian was panicked when it happened. He checked her pulse, finding it there; he picked her up and took her to his room.  
  
Laying his sister down gently on the cot, he was joined by Cole.  
  
{[{What happened to the Lady?}]}  
  
"I don't know Cole. But she looks all right now."  
  
Even though Alli looked like she was asleep. Cole and Lucian kept their vigils well into the night.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
What do you think? Good? Please review. 


	8. Chapter 7

I just want to say, if you are reading this story, please review. Because I am in the middle of 3 or 4 other stories and reviews for movies. If you want me to keep going, I beg you, review. Just say that your reading this. Please! And if you are reading this, I am in the middle of moving from Northern Illinois to Southern Texas. Please be patient, I am doing the best I can. Thank you and keep reading.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Seatan Sadiablo sat in the Hall's main library looking up everything he could find out about Witch. He was accompanied by Memphis and Meanial.  
  
Meanial is a shapeshfter. One they called the Gray Watcher. He found Jeanell in the woods deathly wounded and protected her. When she was taken back to the Hall, Meanial watched over her, and still does. Seatan allowed him to take up residence in the Hall and he became part of the family.  
  
Memphis sat down at the table with a new stack of books. "Dad. Why exactly are we looking up things on a girl that lives in the building?"  
  
Meanial looked up from his book, wanting to hear the answer as well.  
  
Seatan sat back in his chair. "With everything that has been happening to her lately, I just want to know if it his anything with her being Witch, and to see if there is anything we can do."  
  
They kept reading for a few more hours before anyone found anything. Meanial found something and read it out loud.  
  
"Father, brother, lover. Father, brother, lover. Father, brother, lover. And the one who rules them all. The Queen's first daughter and first son will be powerful if born in the Triangle of Power. Learning from the Ancient Peoples and Joined by the Worrier of Light- They will not be defeated. The Warlord Prince will be a Warlord King. The Queen will be Sorceress. When they stand together with loved ones behind, when they are protected by the triangle of power, only then can the realms be at peace."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It's a prophecy, one about Alliana and Lucian. One that says that those two would have been the most powerful force in the world. They would have saved the world from the evil spreading through it."  
  
Memphis and Seatan stared at Meanial in awe.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"It says so right there."  
  
Seatan got up without a word and started for his study.  
  
Memphis walked out next to Meanial. "Now look what you've done."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
I know this is a short chapter, but it had to be done. Review please. 


	9. Chapter 8

Do you notice that Lucian is a lot like Deamon?  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Alli woke up with a throbbing headache. Opening her eyes, she noticed that she wasn't in her "room".  
  
Like there is really a difference.  
  
Alli tried to sit up, but stopped when she noticed that her brother was asleep with his head on her stomach. She lay down softly as not to wake him.  
  
She remembered her past life. Being the slayer in Sunnydale. She was very sure she wasn't supposed to remember, but she did. Buffy missed her friends, her life. But Alli just wanted to know what was going on, and if it would endanger her brother in any way, shape, or form.  
  
{Who am I? What am I?}  
  
She looked down at her brother.  
  
{Lucian is my brother, I know this. But I am Buffy, and Buffy didn't have a brother. Only Dawn.}  
  
Alli/Buffy rubbed her temples.  
  
{I am so confused; Damn the Powers}  
  
Looking around, she noticed that the room was growing dark and hazy. "What the hell is going on? Lucian?"  
  
Alli/Buffy's hand went right through him. "Oh, damn it. What the hell is going on here? Lucian, are you ok?"  
  
"He's all right sweetie. Don't worry." Alli/Buffy turned to the voice.  
  
Whistler walked out of the shadows. "How you doing, Slayer?"  
  
"What are you doing here? Because every time you show up, it's not good."  
  
"I know, I know, I am the barer of bad news."  
  
"What happened to me? Who am I? Am I the Slayer or Blood? Am I Alliana Sadi Sadiablo, or Buffy Anne Summers?"  
  
"You are Alli. You are Alliana the Blood Vampire Slayer."  
  
"I'm the Bloody Vampire Slayer?"  
  
"No, you are a Slayer who is also one of the Blood. That is who and what you are."  
  
"Then why do I have Buffy's memories?"  
  
"Well, you are Buffy."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Buffy is your past life. We tried to give you the powers of the Slayer, but the memories come with them."  
  
"Why would you want to give me back my old powers?"  
  
"Because we can not handle them, your powers are to powerful for us to hold for the next Worrier. So we gave them back."  
  
Alli fell back into the bed. "There's an apocalypse coming, isn't there?"  
  
"Can't tell you. All I can say is that you will need your powers. I have to go, I'll be dropping in every know and then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He waved and left.  
  
The room went back to normal and Lucian woke up. "Alli? Alli, are you ok?"  
  
Getting up, she said, "I'm fine. Just a really bad headache. That's all."  
  
Cole woke up and walked over to her, making she his Lady was ok. Satisfied, he lay back down to sleep.  
  
But Lucian wasn't satisfied that easily. "Are you sure? It seemed that you were really hurt."  
  
"I won't lie, it did hurt. But I'm ok now."  
  
Yamara's Master of the Guard bursted into the room. "There you are, you bitch. Making me waist time looking for you. Going to get 100 slashes, you are."  
  
He reached for her Alli's and twisted it arm behind her back. The next moment, he was on the floor with a broken nose, broken wrist, and a shattered knea cap.  
  
"If you ever touch me again, I will tear off you balls and feed them to the Hell Hounds. Get it? Got it? Good."  
  
She turned to Lucian. "I am going to take a shower, then find something to eat. Come on Cole."  
  
Walking out of the room, she says, "See you later."  
  
Stepping over the sobbing man on the floor, Lucian walked out of the room as well.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Later than evening, Lucian was summoned, no, commanded, to go to Yamara's study.  
  
{I wonder what I did this time.}  
  
Imagine his surprise when Lucian saw that his sister was already in the room, with Cole at her feet.  
  
Seeing her thin and bruised, wearing rags and the sweater he have her made his anger rise to the killing edge, a place where he usually rises to when it had to do with Alli's health. But fell away from it when he saw the smirk on her face, and the humor in her blue green eyes.  
  
Lucian was told to sit in a chair next to his sister, but he stood behind her, spreading his wings in a warning.  
  
Yamara stood up from her desk in the middle of the room and walked around it. Perching herself on the edge she said, "You know what the punishment is for disrespecting your betters. So imagine what the punishment will be for doing this to one."  
  
She pointed to the heavily bandaged Master of the Guard.  
  
Looking at Alli she smiled, "You will be severely punished."  
  
Lucian's hand tightened on his sister's shoulder. But was very surprised when all Alli did was smirk.  
  
Yamara was getting angry. "How dare you smile at me you insolent worm?"  
  
"Because I want to," was her curt answer.  
  
The siblings didn't notice the guards behind them until the hilts of the swords hit their heads. Lucian fell to the ground as Alliana shook her head and stood up with fiery red eyes.  
  
"How dare you attack me Yamara?"  
  
Yamara cowered on her feet just like every one else in the room. The raw power in those few words was so great and dark, everyone was stunned into silence.  
  
"If you ever do anything like that again, I will pull your head off with my bare hands and stick it on a pike in front of your 'palace'."  
  
Nobody doubted her.  
  
Cole nudged Lucian into consciousness.  
  
Alli helped Lucian up and out of the room.  
  
Lucian looked at his sister, "Do I really want to know what you just did?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Since when did you threaten people to protect me? I thought that was my job."  
  
"I'm a big girl. But I promise, I will only do that when your not conscious."  
  
"Good. That's all I want."  
  
They both laughed on their way to the garden to heal the bumps on their heads.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Yamara stood in her study in shock about what just happened. "Everyone, get out."  
  
They all got out.  
  
When everyone was gone, she turned to the bookcase behind her and said, "My master, I beseech the. Allow me, your humble servant, to see your undying beauty and glory."  
  
The bookcase disappeared and a doorway took its place.  
  
Walking through, she bowed at her lady's feet. "Please, my lady, tell me what to do about the two siblings. If they are not contained soon, we will surely be killed. The sister has shown her power and anger. I cannot compete. Please, help me your grace."  
  
The Lady did not even blink. "You will find a way to keep them away from the world. If they get out from under your grasp, there will be no chance of survival. They will kill you, and it will take a long time."  
  
Yamara got up trembling, she left.  
  
The lady stood up and walked to a mirror. Saying a few words in an old language, a face came up in the mirror. "What do you want? How dare you disturb my peace."  
  
"The twins are getting out of hand. You need to get to them now. We will loose them if you keep stalling."  
  
"I will come up with something soon. These two are very powerful and delicate. One wrong move, and they will destroy all that I have worked for."  
  
"Ok, I will wait. But hurry up."  
  
Hekata walked back to her chair and sat down. "Damn it. We're all going to die."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
What do you think? Please review. If anyone can tell me who the evil person in the mirror is, I will send a picture or something to your e- mail. Give me your guess and e-mail address. Please remember that it can be an evil person from Buffy or Lord of the Rings. It can also be someone who was good and then turned evil.  
  
Ok, please review and do this contest thing. 


	10. Chapter 9

I am having the hardest time coming up with the rest of the story. If this chapter sucks, please forgive me.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Alliana was sitting in the garden when her brother found her. Sitting down next to his twin, Lucian questioned, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Home."  
  
Lucian let out a heavy sigh. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about Alli."  
  
She turned to him. "Explain."  
  
"You have been acting different lately. Bolder, and I believe you are a lot stronger. And I was thinking, where are we going to go when we leave?"  
  
"Back to Thestralnal Forest of course."  
  
"Alli, what about our parents?"  
  
"What about them?" Her voice held no emotion.  
  
"We have to go see them. Even if it's just to tell them we're alive."  
  
Alli stood up angrily. "I don't want to see them. I don't ever want to go back there again."  
  
Lucian was taken back. As a child, Alli loved our parents, our father and his brother the best. I know she loved living with the Elves. I loved living with the Elves as well. Anyone would. "Why? You love our parents. Why in the world would you not want to go back?"  
  
She turned to him with a cold stare. He could feel his sweet sister go into a cold rage. "Because I blame them for everything we were put through over the years. Because I blame them for all the beatings and whippings and everything else we were put through on them. They never came to get us Lucian. They damned us to this fate."  
  
Lucian stood up angrily. "How do you know they never looked for us, Alli? How do you now they didn't try their damned hardest to find us, but just couldn't. They are out family, our parents and uncles. They wouldn't do that."  
  
Her eyes started to turn into a golden yellow. The water from the fountain, and plants all around them were covered in a fine frost from the cold rage radiating from the twins.  
  
"Don't kid yourself Lucian. Seatan Sadiablo is the High Lord of Hell, Priest of the Hourglass, and a Black Jeweled Warlord Prince. Lucivar Yaslana is an Ebon-Gray Eryian Warlord Prince. Deamon Sadi is a Black Jeweled, Black Widow Warlord Prince who is husband to Jeanell Angeline Sadiablo who is an Ebony Jeweled, Black Widow, Healer that is also Witch. Everyone else that lives in that house is a Queen, Warlord, Healer, Black Widow, Deamon Dead, or some sort of Kindred or legendary species. If they wanted to find us, they would have."  
  
Lucian sat back down in defeat, and said softly, "I don't care. They are our family. There must be a reason, and I want to hear it."  
  
Alliana calmed down when she saw how her brother looked. Never has she seen him like this. Alli sat next to her twin and hugged him close. "You are a much better person than me if you're willing to take them back. But my family is in Thestralnal Forest. I will go back there and live in a peace that I haven't even dreamed about in years. I will go back with or without you dear brother."  
  
He looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I love you Lucian, but I will never forget what you have been put through in this place. I will never forgive those responsible for the pain we have suffered over the years."  
  
She got up and walked away, leaving her brother in a time of need. Something she has never done before.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Alli walked into her room to be greeted by Cole. Though he stepped away cautiously as he felt her feelings in the air. Cole decided to sit by the door for a while. Alli sat on the cot, battling the Buffy in her mind.  
  
(What have you done? Lucian is right, they are our family. They love us. They would have a reason that they didn't find us. Give them a chance. We have always protected and loved our family at any cost. What is different now?)  
  
[I will not forgive them for all that we have been put through. Everything that Lucian was put through.]  
  
(He put himself in those positions for you, dumbass. He loves you enough to do so.)  
  
[But if we were back with the Elves he never would have had to. If we were back with the Elves, the only punishment we would have gotten would be from Elrond when we ran around making noise.]  
  
(THY ARE YOUR FAMILY. YOU LOVE THEM, I KNOW IT. I CAN SEE IT AND FELL IT. I WILL NOT LET YOU THROW AWAY THE CHANCE TO BE BACK WITH THEM!)  
  
[I do love them, that's why I will not go back. Because if I see any of them, I will kill them.]  
  
(You serious about this.)  
  
[I am.]  
  
(What about Lucian? He is your brother. You love him with all your heart. And he would do anything for you. Don't do this to him.)  
  
[If he won't come with me, then there is nothing I can do. I will not go back to the Sadiablo family.]  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Lucian sat there, at the edge of the fountain. It was the first fight they had truly had since, ever. Ever since they were children, Alli and Lucian had been inseparable. Nothing could tear them apart.  
  
But this...Lucian had seen that anger in her eyes before. But never meant for him. That rage was about him and the family. The fact that saying that we would maybe go back to the Hall brought this out of her, terrified him. And Lucian has never been afraid of his own sister. Even when they spared in the forest, practicing any number of the Elven weapons, he was never afraid of her because he knew that Alli would stop before she killed him. This anger was dark and unforgiving; it would make her kill anyone and anything. With half of that, she could kill everyone in the Hall and walk away.  
  
Lucian has always known that Alli is a powerful worrier. One that could destroy an entire army in a blink of an eye.  
  
But, she said she would go back to the Forest with or without him said the most. She would rather be without him than see her family. She would rather be without any kin than all. And that scared him.  
  
Lucian looked down at the scar in his palm. The one that he and Alli gave themselves, a blood oath, saying that they would always be together. They would live and die together.  
  
The scare was slowly fading.  
  
Lucian didn't leave that spot for the entire night. When he did, he had to wipe away the tears from his eyes just to see at all.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
What do you think? Yes, no, maybe so. Please review. 


	11. Chapter 10

I'm writing all this as it comes. I don't have a thing planned out. So if it sucks, please forgive me. Now read.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Seatan sat in his study. Something he had been doing a lot lately. Ever since he told everyone about the prophecy, everybody needed to do some thinking.  
  
The realms will be at war until the first son and daughter born into the Triangle of Power come. They were here, but they were killed. So what does that mean for us.  
  
That was what was on everyone's minds until Lucivar said, "If this is a prophecy that seems to be happening now, what makes you think Lucian and Alli aren't alive?"  
  
That gave the family something to think about.  
  
Yesterday, everyone pooled together their powers to try and find them, to see if there is even a glimmer of their power left.  
  
Nothing.  
  
We found nothing.  
  
But it seemed like we missed something, don't know what, but something. That gives us hope.  
  
A fool's hope, but hope nonetheless.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Jeanell sat in the music room, staring at the ring on her hand, Lucian's ring.  
  
What if they were still alive?  
  
Would they take us back?  
  
After all this time, what would they be like?  
  
Would they be like the two children that ran around the halls, playing hide and seek. Hiding inside people's jackets.  
  
The two siblings that were almost always together, protective of each other.  
  
Would Alli be the shy girl that clung to her brother, father, or uncle? The one that read books like no one's business? The one with an appetite to rival anybody, human or animal? The little girl that turned into a one- woman army in the practice field with any weapon?  
  
Would Lucian still be the mini-Lucivar look-alike? Would he still be his sister's protector and guard? Would he still be the only one that truly understood his twin?  
  
Or would they have become cold inside? Unfeeling and cruel. Like Deamon and Lucivar were when they were pleasure slaves. Don't trust anyone, not even each other.  
  
But, what if they weren't alive. What if Lucivar gave us a false hope? They were, are, my children. I love them. I want them back.  
  
Jeanell turned the ring on her finger.  
  
I need them back.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Deamon sat at the foot of the willow tree that over looked his children's empty graves.  
  
If they were alive, and were captured, wouldn't that be in some court, as pleasure slaves? But then, wouldn't they have been out by now? With their combined powers and strengths, no one could keep them locked up.  
  
Deamon didn't want to hope.  
  
He placed a small flower on each of their graves. Something he did every day.  
  
If they are alive, why couldn't we find them? Those two would make waves in society.  
  
Deamon got up and wiped the dirt of his knees.  
  
If they are alive, where are they?  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
This is just a fill in chapter really. I don't see what you would get from this one, but it had to be done. I said before, I'm just writing this all off the top of my head. Like Who's Line Is It Anyway. (Love that show.) But there are one or two things that are for sure, like the fact that Alli and Lucian will run into their parents. Who knows how, where, when. I don't know if the Elves will come back in at some point. Or if someone will come in from Buffy. I seriously don't know. Please Review. 


	12. Chapter 11

Please read now.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Lucian walked to his room late at night. He's usually mad and dangerous after one the his 'sessions' with Yamara or one of her Witches, but today, he was not only upset and depressed; Lucian was vulnerable. More vulnerable than he's ever been in his whole life. He never noticed how much he depended on Alli's presence and love to keep him as he has been for the last few centuries. Proud, brave, and unshakable. That came from his protectiveness over his sister. She needed him to be so, so he was. But now, she doesn't need him any more.  
  
Lately, Lucian has been seeing many males in the house with broken bones. She can take care of herself. Alli hasn't said six words to him in the last 3 days. It's killing him. And ever since she showed her true powers and strength, everyone has given them a wide berth.  
  
Lying down on his cot, he called in his Jewels again.  
  
{We got the same Jewels set the same way because...because what? Because it would be cute? Because we were twins? Did it ever...}  
  
He felt a presence enter the room. He didn't look up. Alli sat down next to him. "Did it ever really mean anything?"  
  
Lucian looked up into his sister's gray eyes.  
  
"Please don't think that. Don't ever think that. I love you, I always will."  
  
"You haven't talked to me. You don't need me anymore."  
  
"Lucian, I always needed you. I always will need you. I just needed space to vent out my anger because I didn't want tot hurt you more than I already did. Just because I don't need your strength anymore doesn't mean I don't need you mentally. I couldn't live with myself if I thought you were mad at me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back.  
  
"I love you Lucian."  
  
"I love you."  
  
They broke apart.  
  
"We got our Jewels set the way we did because it was a way to show that we were the same in many ways. That we were in tune with each other. The other set was to show our differences. Remember?"  
  
"I remember."  
  
"I won't take back anything I said before Lucian. I won't go back to them. If you do, I will leave. But don't make your choice on that, I will always love you and we will always be together one-way or another. And anyway, we have to get ready to go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To that gathering, party type thing in Victus."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
"We leave in about two days and everyone in the court is going crazy."  
  
"This is going to be fun," was his sarcastic reply.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Short chapter, I know. But I think I will make many short chapters for now on. With one or two novel chapters every now and then. Review now. Please. 


	13. Chapter 12

This is purely a chapter that sets up the scene for the next few. The whole hand glowy thing that Lucian is going to do looks like what White lighters do in Charmed, but this story has nothing to do with it. Though the two will probably do something else that looks like it, but using their Jewels. I like my characters to be all-powerful.  
  
For mind link {For thinking to ones self} (Kindred thoughts) [Arguing with ones self, or Alli arguing with Buffy] Is for dreaming  
  
Now read, I command it.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Lucian and Alliana sat on the ground in the servant chariot on their way to Victus. Lucian sat in the corner reading one of the few books he and Alli had from their time in Thestralnal Forest. It was a book of short stories writing from Hobbits to Elves, Men and Dwarves.  
  
Then he noticed that his sister was asleep with her head on his knee and a child in her arms. Looking closely, he noticed that it was Kathrine, the daughter of the Gardener and one of the cleaning maids.  
  
Lucian was reading the book out loud, but low, to his sister in Elvish. He smiled when he remembered Kathrine crawled over to them saying that she liked the sound of his voice when he was reading.  
  
Lucian noticed that Kathrine was holding a stuffed puppy, but his back was holding together with its last threads. Putting a sight shield around his arm, and making an allusion that looked like his arm didn't move, he softly laid his hand on the dog and his hand glowed gold. When he pulled away, the dog looked good as new.  
  
He heard his sisters voice on a mind link, that was nice of you  
  
And she was gone.  
  
Lucian smiled and rustled his wings. Then he settled down for the rest of his trip to Victus.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Alli stepped out of the chariot and stretched, fallowed closely by Lucian. Turning back to the chariot, she lifted Kathrine from the first stare where she was waiting for her. "Look, doggie isn't sick anymore!" she squealed happily.  
  
"I see that, I wonder how that happened." She stole a glance a Lucian who didn't meet her gaze.  
  
"Alli."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Momma said that we were going to a big Ball where everyone dances. And I want you to dance with me and Doggie. Will you please?"  
  
Alli smiled a smile that reached her blue eyes. "Of course I will, I'll save a dance just for you."  
  
Kathrine smiled back.  
  
Then she looked over at Lucian and Alli brought her closer. Lucian plucked her from his sister's arms and smiles. "Yes."  
  
"Me and Doggie made this for you." She pulled a braded bracelet from her pocket. She handed it to his and he examined it. It was purple and blue dyed wool thread braided a few timed.  
  
Lucian used craft to tie it around his wrist. "Thank you Kathrine," he gave her cheek a kiss, "I love it. I'll never take it off."  
  
Kathrine smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, so did Doggie. He handed her back to Alli. Alli, Kathrine and Doggie exchanged kisses and she handed her back to her mother. "Thank you for watching her Lady."  
  
"Is no problem. We'll do it any time."  
  
Lillian went to join her husband and Alli turned to Lucian. "That little girl has you wrapped around her little finger."  
  
He scowled, but that scowl turned into a grin. "Don't make a big deal out of it."  
  
They laughed and headed to wear ever they were staying.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Seatan, Jeanell, Deamon, Lucivar, Memphis, Andulvar, Surreal, Meanial, and Khardeen stood outside their own chariot stretching.  
  
"Well, that was fun."  
  
Everyone heading off to wear they were staying on their visit.  
  
Seatan stayed behind to take in the smells. Flowers, earth, and trees. This is what Victus is known for.  
  
He sensed his children's dark power. And he also sensed... his eyed snapped open and he looked around.  
  
{They can't be here. They're dead. It's only faint, but it is here. I should tell Deamon and Jeanell. No, wait, not until I'm sure.}  
  
He headed for his family, looking around and alert to see if he saw his grandchildren.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, the Last Royal of Mirkwood, slept under a tree at the edge of Thestralnal Forest.  
  
Ever since he got the news that Alliana and Lucian were killed, he spent a lot of time away from the cities and traveled with the Marchwarden's group. Protecting the borders and keeping order, this is what he did.  
  
Elves don't need a lot of sleep, but when they slept, they dreamed.  
  
Legolas dreamed about Alliana a lot, always about the time they spent together. Mostely about their first and last kiss.  
  
But not tonight.  
  
Alli playing find me catch me with her brother and father.  
  
Alli, standing in a huge cavern, leading a bunch of girls into a battle with demons.  
  
Alli, saving Elrond's sons from a band of Orcs with her brother.  
  
Alli, jumping off a strange tower into a portal of light.  
  
Alli, kissing him.  
  
Alli, stabbing a man through with a sword into a statue.  
  
Alli, being pulled away unconscious from the battle she and Lucian fought when they left the forest.  
  
Alli, running over building while the ground sank behind her.  
  
Alli, holding his hand and seeing the two matching golden bands on their fingers.  
  
He woke up with a start.  
  
Fighting to get air into his lungs, one thought stayed in his mind.  
  
She's alive.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
What do you think? I like it. Kathrine has a long I, ok. It's Kathriiiine. Now press the bottom on the bottom left hand side of this page and review. Please. 


	14. Chapter 13

Better chapter than the last one this will be, I think. Hey look, Yoda talk. (  
  
But I wanted to say, my friend Kim (a.k.a- Potato Pealing Lady) and her friend Sam (I don't know if she has an a.k.a) drew these hilarious comics and pictures that I have to show you people. I will be getting them in my e- mail soon, but if you want to see them when I get them, send me your e-mail in your review, and I'll send them to you. It's a picture of Yami-Yugi, from Yu-Gi-Oh, only he's gay. He has gigantic boobs and a big package. And he wants Kiaba. But the thing is, they're funny. Like this one that has him wearing a 'Sex Kitten' shirt that is pushed away from his skin because of his boobs. It is the funniest thing I have ever seen, and I like Yu-Gi-Oh. It is a great show and game. But still... and I'm going to start a new story called 'Then and Back Again: A Slayer's Story'. I know that this is a plot hat no one has ever come up with, so please read.  
  
And now read this chapter.  
  
For mind link {For thinking to ones self} (Kindred thoughts) [Arguing with ones self, or Alli arguing with Buffy] Is for dreaming  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Legolas ran to the city of Darindalle, the main city in Thestralnal Forest. He ran, not caring who he saw.  
  
Legolas, saw the face of Aragorn, the only Man in the Forest, but he kept going. Going into the royal palace, he ran straight to Lord Elrond's study. Bursting in the door, he noticed that Lady Galadriel was there as well. He stopped in front of the desk and said, "They're alive. She's alive."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Lucian led his sister to the room that they would be sharing while they were in Victus. It was one big bed with a desk, table, closet, chairs and a small bathroom. There was a big door that opened to a large garden. Alliana saw that all the doors from the guest servant's rooms led to this garden. "This a whole lot better room than the ones we get in Yamara's care, don't you think Lucian?"  
  
"Anything would be better."  
  
Alli chuckled at that and called in her trunks. One was filled with her cloths. Beautiful gowns of silk and velvet from the Elves. Green form fitting tunics that were used when they hunted or practiced in the weapon fields. Everyday gowns and dresses plus her battle outfits. Ones that had places made into the clothing that held weapons. And of course pants and shirts that she would wear for everyday use outside of the Forest. The other trunk held her personal effects. Weapons and books. A box full of jewelry. And her sketchbook, among other things. Lucian called in his two trunks that held a lot of the same things, minus the jewelry.  
  
Alli took off the dirty rags that she had been wearing and took a shower. She stepped out of the bathroom wearing hip-hugging dark pants and a white shirt under a dark vest/jacket. Slipping on a pair of boots she heard her brother say, "There now, you look like the sister you are."  
  
She flipped her light hair out of her face and smiled at him. "Yes, but you don't look like my brother. Go take a bath, stinky."  
  
He laughed and did what she told him. Twenty minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom wearing dark pants and shirt. He slipped on his own boots and called in his Jewels. They both took out their green Jewels and slipped them around their necks. They put the Gray ring on and put a sight shield around it. Vanishing the boxes, they got ready to go.  
  
Alli led her brother to a tailor's shop to get a new set of cloths for the ball. He tailor measured both of them, though he trembled under Lucian's watchful eye as he got Alli's measurements. Then Alli told her brother to go outside as she told the man what she wanted.  
  
Looking at the finished sketch, the man stared at Alliana. "Lady, this dress of ours is something I have never seen before. And I'm sure it would look beautiful on you."  
  
A few minutes later, Alli exited the shop and met up with her brother. "Before you ask, yes, I told him what we wanted and he agreed to do it. Said that it would honor him to make cloths for such a beautiful Lady, and that he was grateful that we went to him for cloths that you would wear instead of the Tailor that specialized in Eryians."  
  
"Ok, but know we have to go to the Jewelers. I want to get my Red Jewels set."  
  
Alli had to sit outside while Lucian gave the man his ideas. "This would be a wonderful design. And a new one to my eyes."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Give me about three and a half, maybe four hours."  
  
"Ok, thank you."  
  
Lucian stepped out and met up with hi sister. "Now, let's go get something to eat."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Deamon stepped into the Jeweler's shop. The owner stepped out holding a red Jewel set in a design that he admired. "You came earlier than expected. Good thing I wanted to get to this one right... oh, I'm sorry. I've mistaken you for someone else."  
  
But Deamon wasn't listening.  
  
{It feels so familiar. Where have I felt that before. It seems almost like...no. it can't be. But Lucivar said...then it could be. It's Lucian. And if Lucian is here, so should Alli. They're not dead. They're not...}  
  
He looked up at him with a unreadable mask on hi face. "Tell me, who does this Jewel belong to?"  
  
"A Warlord Prince. I am not sure of his name, but he looked like you, but an Eryian. I believe he had a wife, or maybe a sister waiting just out side for him."  
  
"When was he here?"  
  
"About two hours ago."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Deamon left the shop, his head buzzing with thoughts.  
  
{Warlord Prince... Eryian... Sister...it's Lucian. I'm sure of it. He was born with wings, though how he got them, we're not sure. Both of them were born with wings, but Alli can hide them when she wants. But they're here. They are not dead. I have to tell Jeanell. But what if it's just a... no. I won't think that.}  
  
He headed for his father.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Alli stood outside the shop, hiding in the shadows.  
  
She went to pick up her and Lucian's things, but she felt a dark and familiar power. She saw her father step out, to wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice her.  
  
Buffy almost ran to him, but Alli's fear and anger kept her back.  
  
[Alli, it's your father. Go talk to him. You haven't seen him in over fourteen hundred years. Go.]  
  
[No. I will not go talk to him.]  
  
[Why not? He's your father. I've told you. You love him.]  
  
[And I've told you, I do love him. But I will kill him. That is why I will not go see him.]  
  
[you know what, I have your memories as well. I want to go see him, and so would Lucian.]  
  
[I will not go see him.]  
  
[But...]  
  
[I WILL NOT GO SEE HIM!]  
  
Buffy was gone, all that was left was a young girl with tears spilling out of yellow eyes.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Hold on, it's going to be a bumpy ride. Don't forget to read my other story, if you like Lord of the Rings crossovers. Now review. 


	15. Chapter 14

For mind link {For thinking to ones self} (Kindred thoughts) [Arguing with ones self, or Alli arguing with Buffy] Is for dreaming  
  
There is a book that I read, the one I got Meanial out of that you should read. Its called Night of the Wolf by...I can't remember. But go to Barns and Nobles and look it up. It is a great book.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Deamon walked into the study that would be serving as Seatan's for the time being. "They're alive, Seatan. They're here. I went to the Jewelers and he came at me with a red Jewel, said that an Eryian Warlord Prince came to get it set and that he had a sister. I felt the power coming from the Jewel and it was..."  
  
Seatan finally held his hand up to make him stop babbling.  
  
He smiled to himself.  
  
{My son, Deamon Sadi, the Sadist, babbling. Now I've seen everything.}  
  
"Sit down."  
  
He sat.  
  
Seatan called in a bottle of Brandy and poured some for himself and his son. Deamon drained the glass in one gulp. Seatan didn't say anything until he finished his glass, or until he thought his son would pop from the waiting. "I had a hunch they were here."  
  
Deamon's eyes narrowed and Seatan could feel the room drop a few degrees. "Then why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to upset you or Jeanell or anybody else for that matter, if I was wrong." The room returned back to normal. "I was going to ask Meanial to help me find them, but it seems you beat me to it."  
  
Deamon leaned back into his chair and covered his face with his hands. "I want to find them Seatan. But how do I do it. How do I get them to come back home?"  
  
"Well, I have been here a few times after...anyway, I haven't felt them here at all. So I believe that they came with their courts for the party. We should just wait until then."  
  
"What about Jeanell and Lucivar, and the rest?"  
  
"We will tell the males to keep a look out for them, because if we tell Jeanell now, she will turn this city upside down looking for them."  
  
Deamon agreed.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Alliana arrived back at the room that she and Lucian would be sharing carrying the cloths and his Jewel.  
  
"Glad your back, we were summoned to see Yamara just now. Put those on the table and let's go."  
  
A few minutes later, they entered Yamara's room.  
  
"Finally. Sit down," she said.  
  
They didn't.  
  
"Now that we're here, I want to lay down a few rules. You two are pleasure slaves. You will be the last ones of our group to enter he party. And as such, everyone will know what you are. If a man or woman asks you to go to their room at any time, you will go and accommodate them. And I will not hear anything about it. You will do your duty, or I will put you in the Cage."  
  
The Cage is the worst thing you could be put in. A mettle box in the sun. No food, no water, and a whipping and beating everyday.  
  
Lucian took a step forward. "I am a pleasure slave Yamara, not Alli. She has never, and will never be one. You only kept her to keep me in check, remember. She will not be a pleasure slave tonight, or any other night. Understand?"  
  
Yamara just smiled. "Just because I never used her as one, doesn't mean that she isn't. My court has you two down as pleasure slaves, and that is what you are. No amount of power or threats will change that."  
  
Lucian stepped back, folded his arms and spread his wings a little bit. Yamara started shivering. Not only because of the cold in the room, but of fear. That smooth, bored mask on Lucian's face promised so many things. So many things to her, and she trembled in fear.  
  
Alliana stepped up to Yamara.  
  
Yamara looked at another, equally terrifying mask of a young girl, smiling sweetly. But her eyes were a fiery red.  
  
"Fine."  
  
She turned and walked out, fallowed by her brother.  
  
Yamara collapsed in a chair after the door shut.  
  
{What have I done? What have I done?}  
  
She reached for some brandy to find the glass shattered and the alcohol frozen.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The twins entered their room and collapsed on the queen bed.  
  
"I don't care what. Alli, you will not be a pleasure slave, not tonight. Not any night."  
  
She turned to him. "Do you think I would let any man shove his hand, or anything else between my legs? I would rather be put in the Cage. But you will not be doing any shoving to anyone either. I have never liked your profession, and tonight you will stop."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We are leaving."  
  
Lucian sat up and stared at his sister.  
  
"We will get all pretty and go to the party. We are going to kill Yamara and her court, and we will leave. What she said was the last straw. I will not allow her to run our lives anymore my dear brother. We will escape and live freely."  
  
Lucian wisely didn't mention where they were going. He just nodded.  
  
Alli smiled and grabbed the box with Lucian's newly set Jewel in the box. "I haven't opened it, but I want to see it."  
  
Lucian took the box and opened it.  
  
Inside was a ring of gold. The Jewel was a pure sphere, held by gold flames with red jewel chips. Lucian slipped it on his hand, but not the one that held his Gray.  
  
"Wow, Lucian. It's beautiful. And now we've both gotten our red Jewel set. Come on, let's get ready for the party." IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Think about how cold it would need to be for Brandy to freeze. They didn't want to kill Yamara, not yet, so the aimed their anger at the brandy. Just so you know. Now please review. I love reviews. I smile like an idiot when I get reviews. 


	16. Chapter 15

For mind link {For thinking to ones self} (Kindred thoughts) [Arguing with ones self, or Alli arguing with Buffy] Is for dreaming  
  
Now the fun starts. Who wants to guess what's going to happen? Hmm...anybody? Let's read and find out.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The hall was beautifully decorated. The windows and doors opened to see the amazingly clear night and to let the guests feel the fresh breeze and smell the calming fragrances from the garden.  
  
"I present the Sadiablo family and the Dark Court of Keeler."  
  
Everyone's heads turned towards the grand staircase. Jeanell accompanied by Deamon came down first, fallowed closely by Seatan. Lucivar and Andulvar. Behind them were Meanial, Memphis, and Chiosti. Each and every one of them stood strait and proud, showcasing their Jewels.  
  
The moment they all stepped onto the floor, everyone went back to what they were doing. Eating, drinking, talking, gossiping, those were the most common. A few came up and greeted the family.  
  
But the males, everyone but Jeanell, kept their eyes peeled for an Eryian Warlord Prince and a Del Al Mon queen that happen to be twins.  
  
A few minutes later, every male in the group stood to attention and stared at the staircase. Jeanell noticed this behavior and asked Deamon, "What's going on? Why are you..." She gasped and looked at the spot everyone was.  
  
Partially leaning on her husband for support, she took in the scent and power of the two people standing on the top stair. Her children.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Alli and Lucian were the last to emerge from the door when they called in Yamara's court.  
  
Lucian wore black. Everything was black and his wings spread a bit just to scare the males looking at his sister. His Red Jewel set in the golden flames shone brightly against his hand, pulsating with power.  
  
Pulsating at the same rhythm his sister's ring, the eye of the dragon, was. She wore white. The complete opposite of her twin. A white, low neck, top with sleeves that flare out at the ends and showed her arm because of the way it was made showcased her tattoo of the tiger on her hip, and the one of a sun and moon on her lower back. It stopped just bellow her breasts. The skirt trailed to the floor with a slip all the way up her right leg. Every time she took a step, one could see her entire thigh, and her hair was made up in the Elven fashion, two braids starting at her delicately pointed ears joined at the back and ended at the bottom of her hair line.  
  
The males were practically drooling on them selves, but Lucian would throw them an icy glare that froze their drinks.  
  
{Black and white, dark and light, my children.}  
  
Two sets of golden eyes scanned the crowd that was staring intently at them. Alliana met her father's eyes as Lucian met his mothers. Both parents took a step forward, but were made to get back because they suddenly felt an ice-cold wind come at them. The two stepped down the stairs; never meeting their parents gazes again.  
  
Yamara noticed that everyone in the room was staring at them, and she was furious. The moment Alliana stepped off the stairs; she grabbed her arm in a surprisingly hard grip and pulled her to the nearest man that looked like he would want someone in his bed that night. "Lord..."  
  
"Neill."  
  
"Lord Neill, have you seen this girl?" She pulled Alliana closer. "She is one of my pleasure slaves and I would love it if you would like to enjoy her...delicacies for tonight."  
  
The man was panting by the time she finished the sentence. Reaching out to grab Alli's arm, he stopped dead cold.  
  
Both Yamara and Alli turned to see who it was, and Yamara gasped. Deamon Sadi was standing there, not bothering to hide his feelings. But Yamara didn't gasp because of that. She gasped because Lucian was standing right next to him and they were both furious. You see, she didn't know they were related. All these years, the tins used Greenleaf as their last name. The two looked so much alike, and their scents were undistinguishable.  
  
But Alli didn't care, she turned her back and went out to one of the patios. She shouldered past Lucivar and Chiosti who were trying to stop her, and walked right through Jeanell's Black shield.  
  
Bracing herself against the railing, she took a few deep breaths.  
  
[ok, you will listen to them, you will not kill them. You will listen to them, you will not kill them. You will listen to them, you will not]  
  
[SHUT UP.]  
  
[no, I will not shut up. If I am saying this, you want to do it because I am you.]  
  
[no you are not. You are Buffy Summers...]  
  
[No I am not, I am the other side of your personality. This is what Buffy would do. Ever since you got her memories and powers, you have had more than one opinion of everything. I am you, you want to get back to your family.]  
  
[NO!!]  
  
"Alli."  
  
She turned to see everyone coming at her.  
  
Jumping over the fence, she found herself in a mini forest. She ran, feet as light and quick as an Elves. She stopped at a clearing with a small stream blocking her way to a big fence that closed in the whole property. She was going to cross and climb the fence when she heard the pleading note in her brother's voice as he walked into the clearing.  
  
"Please stop."  
  
She turned to look at them. Everyone was looking at her with confusion. Lucian walked up to her, but she took a step back. "I told you Lucian, I will not go back."  
  
"Why? Why won't you come back with us?"  
  
She turned to her father with red, fiery eyes. "Because you damned us to the life we have had to live for the past few centuries. Because of you we had to take every beating, whipping, raping, torture, and so many other things I will not even mention. Because you made us leave the forest. Because you didn't find us. Because you left us all alone and you would come for us."  
  
She had tears in her deep gray eyes.  
  
Everyone stared at her, shock written all over his or her face.  
  
Jeanell stepped up next to Lucian. "We tried Alli. We truly..."  
  
"Well that wasn't good enough! You lost the right to me a long time ago. I am an Elf, I am no Sadiablo. I will never go back to you. Never!"  
  
She turned to Lucian. "I love you. But if you stand with them, you are no brother of mine."  
  
Lucian stepped back in shock, surprise and pain.  
  
"Alli."  
  
"I will not wait for you. I am leaving now."  
  
Deamon tried to hold her, tried to grab her hand to stop her, but he hit a painful shield and stepped back. His daughter had a smooth, bored mast on her face. Her eyes were as black as night. "If you touch me I will kill every single one of you. I will never forgive you. You are not my family."  
  
She turned to the gate and jumped. She landed on the other side on her feet and looked at Lucian.  
  
Walking away, she sent a thought to them. If you value your life, don't come near me.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
In a crypt, a man and woman lay bleeding on the floor. A woman stood before a crying child with a knife in her hand. She looked at the 4 vampires in front of her. "With the blood from the heart of the innocent, I give you power. Find her, brake her, and bring her to me."  
  
"Yes my lady."  
  
She handed the heart to them a minute later.  
  
"Go."  
  
They left, leaving Willow smiling. "Now, I get her power."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh. What is going on? Review, review, review. Please review. 


	17. Chapter 16

So, Willow is the bad guy. She is the evil one. But does she want Buffy, Alli, or Jeanell? But is she even a she? What if Willow is, I don't know, and evil Pippin in disguise? No, that won't work. Wolfram and Hart want to get Buffy because they want to bring Angel back because he needs to suffer for what he did. A possibility. The first came back from his defeat with a taste for revenge. Hmmm. Maybe it's evil Willow that wants to rule the world and she needs the power of the last true slayer to rule. Or, just maybe, you need to read to find out. I don't know...pick one.  
  
Rating: PG-13. Maybe R. It all depends on what you think. For mind link {For thinking to ones self} (Kindred thoughts) [Arguing with ones self, or Alli arguing with Buffy] Is for dreaming  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Five minutes after Alliana left, Lucian collapsed against a tree, pulled his wings in close to his body, and wrapped his arms around himself. Everybody new what that meant, and Jeanell sat next to him. He laid his head on her shoulder. Lucivar stepped up to them. "Come on boy-o. We need to go find your sister."  
  
"If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be."  
  
"But you heard her,"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
He raised his head and stared at his uncle. "You don't understand. We have always been together. I have never seen her as upset as she was just now. Even when they...she just, she's just never been like that. When she is angry, I have seen the strongest, bravest men cower like kittens. This anger was aimed at us; she could kill us with a thought. But she tried to leash it, and she spared you. Don't push your luck. Allie once told me that she would go back to the Forest with or without me. She would rather be alone, something that she fears, that be near you and destroy you, and that is all the mercy you are likely to get."  
  
Deamon kneeled next to his son. "We are not easily killed. If anything, your mother would protect us."  
  
"No, that wouldn't be enough to stop her. If she couldn't get you with Jewels, she'd kill you with her bare hands."  
  
Deamon stepped back and looked at his father that was staring at his grandson. "She was always such a sweet girl. What happened that turned her into this?"  
  
"She is as protective of me as I am of her. I was the one punished for a lot of things, and she would do whatever she could to stop them. Ever since the first time she went cold, even I fear her anger. The thing is, she needs me. I am the one that helps control her anger. I am the one that protects her when...she is terrified of being raped. Did you know that? If a man got to a certain point, Alli would freeze up and not be able to protect herself. That happened once, and I wasn't able to get to her in time. By the time I got there, she was on the floor, whimpering and on the edge of the Twisted Kingdom. She is to powerful to break, but deep down; she is nothing more than a child. I took care of her and watched over her. It took her two months to get back to normal. But when she did, that man was put through more pain than anyone could imagine. She kept him alive when he should have died a hundred times. I don't know anyone else that could do that."  
  
"If she is afraid of...then we have to find her. Around here, no woman is safe at night. Even with an escort."  
  
Lucian lifted up his head with fear in his eyes.  
  
He stood and flew of into the night without a word.  
  
The family fallowed him on the ground, but ran when they heard a woman scream, and a male roar.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Alli walked along the streets, waiting to see if her brother would come.  
  
{I said I wouldn't wait. But that is the exact thing I'm doing.}  
  
Suddenly, she was pulled into an ally and kicked in the abdomen, making her fall to the ground. Gasping for breath, she looked up to see four vampires blocking the way out. Their eyes glowing with power.  
  
Her slayer instincts kicked in. She jumped up and looked around for anything she could make into an improvised stake. Seeing a wooden crate, she kicked it and found herself with a few. Grabbing one, she turned to look at the vamps. "You chose the wrong night to try and kill me. I am in no mood right now."  
  
"You may not be in the mood, but we are."  
  
Alli understood the hidden meaning in there, and she wavered.  
  
[Don't worry about it. They're vampires. We can deal. They don't even have Jewels. I mean, you are the Vampire Slayer, are you not?]  
  
[You're right. I'll be fine.]  
  
She lunged for the first vampire with the stake. He was surprised that she would, so he was dusted, but the others weren't so naive.  
  
Alli went for a kick at one, but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the other side of the ally.  
  
[Ok, so they're unnaturally strong for vampires. Alright, but they're not uber-vamps. Which is good.]  
  
[Shut up and let me fight.]  
  
She flew in with punches and kicks, but not a single one of them landed. Two vampires grabbed her arms and held her against the wall. Alli started to violently struggle against them, because she knew what was coming next, but they were to strong. Tightening their grips, she felt bruises form.  
  
The lead vamp walked up to her and ran his finger along her lip, and then it trailed down and traced her collarbone. "Such a lovely girl. Such a lovely neck."  
  
His head dipped into her neck and she felt him smell and taste her skin.  
  
She struggled a bit, then lashed out with her feet. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Opening the slit on her dress, he pressed closer. She could feel him, his maleness struggling against his pants. Alli felt tears fall down her cheeks. The vampire smiled, showing all his teeth. "Let's see how you taste. Let's see how you feel."  
  
She felt him impale her the same moment three sets of fangs bit into her.  
  
She screamed.  
  
She saw her brother rush in with a roar, then it was all darkness.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
By the time Seatan, Lucivar, Jeanell, Deamon, Chiosti, Meanial, Memphis and Andulvar rushed into the ally, all hell had broken loose.  
  
Alliana was laying on the floor, unmoving, with blood dripping out of bite marks from her neck and arms. Three vampires, eyes glowing brightly, with blood in their mouths surrounded Lucian. He saw his father and yelled out, "They won't die!"  
  
Before anyone could blink, Meanial had snatched up one of the pieces of wood and stood behind to vampires that were turning to dust.  
  
"That's because they are already dead."  
  
The last one died before he could turn his head.  
  
Deamon and Jeanell went to see Alli. At the touch of their hands, she flinched and they pulled their hands back. Lucian showed up with Meanial and the rest at his heels and said, "She doesn't want anyone to touch her. Even me. Any human, dead or alive, would scare her like that."  
  
That's when Meanial went wolf. The big gray started to sniff her, making sure she was alright. But he was stopped when Cole showed up and stood between him and Alli, snarling for all he was worth. A Red shield snapped up between the two.  
  
Lucian used his gray to lay a hand on Cole's back. "It's ok Cole. They are friends. He just wants to make sure that Alli is alright."  
  
(The Lady is not ok. She has been hurt and she needs to rest. Strangers will only make it worse.)  
  
Lucian understood the logic. He turned to Seatan. "Can we take her to the hall?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lucian signaled to Cole. Cole floated her with Craft and put a sight shield around her. Passing by Meanial, he growled deep in his throat.  
  
Meanial didn't say or do anything. He understood his protectiveness of her.  
  
They went to their carriage and left. Lucian wasn't worried about Yamara. Seatan was the High Lord of Hell and Steward of the Dark Court of Keeler. He could do something.  
  
They arrived home a few hours later. Lucian and Cole took Alli up to her room that was cleaned and comfy. Laying her down on the bed, he kissed her head, knowing that by this time, she wouldn't care much who it was. "Cole, stand guard."  
  
(Of course.)  
  
Meanial walked in through the window as a wolf.  
  
(I will guard outside tonight. Kealas is around the hall. He won't leave.)  
  
Lucian nodded and watched him go outside and vanished in the bushes.  
  
Cole jumped on the bed a curled himself into a ball next to Alli. He looked at his sister one more time before going to his own room, which was joined to hers by a sitting room and library.  
  
Laying down to sleep, he took in a deep breath.  
  
{Home sweet home.}  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Willow threw a boll at the mirror. It was a seeing mirror that showed he what happened in the Alli.  
  
"Damn it!" she screamed.  
  
Throwing herself into her chair, she curled a lock of read hair around her finger. "This can work out. I can work with this. Get all their power. Yes, that will work out very nicely."  
  
She stood and walked into a room that held prisoners and 'toys' for those prisoners. Walking over to one, she smiled. "I found her, my sweet. She is so pretty now. To bad you can't see her. The love of your life is going to suffer. I will make her suffer. And you are going to watch."  
  
He lunged at her, teeth snapping at thin air.  
  
"Bad boy. We're gonna have to do something about that."  
  
A few hours later, she finally made Angel scream.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Now Angel was brought into the mix. What is going on? Now review. 


	18. Chapter 17

So Angel is now here. Willow is torturing the poor guy. She wants power. I wonder what is going to happen.

**For mind link**

**{For thinking to ones self}**

**(Kindred thoughts)**

**[Arguing with ones self, or Alli arguing with Buffy]**

** Is for dreaming **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lucian, Deamon, Jeanell, Seatan, and Lucivar woke up on a breathtaking beach.

The sand was white with shells here and there. The ocean spanned as far as you can see, the water, so clear. You could see the coral reefs and the little schools of colorful fish darting here and there. Behind them was a fields of every flower ever imagined. And beyond that, a forest. One that everyone on that shoreline wanted to explore for hours on end.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

They turned to see a petite, blond, green-eyed girl standing there. Wearing a flimsy pink dress.

"Who are you?" asked Deamon.

"My name is Buffy Summers. I am here to tell you to take care of Alli."

Lucian stepped forward, "We are taking care of Alli."

"I know you are, but you can not let her leave. She needs to stay with you guys. If she doesn't, the whole world will pay for it. She loves you. She wants to leave because she does not want to hurt you. To keep her near, play on her habits. She loves to read and to fight. Show her the libraries and the training yards. Take her hunting and riding. Play on the fact that she has family who wants to meet her. She will stay. You need to keep her close, or she will parish. At first, Alliana will want to stay away from most males in the family. But do the same thing you did before. Watch over her."

She was gone. But her voice said one more thing. "She needs to stay within the Triangle of Power."

All five of them woke up in their beds.

Lucivar was the only one that didn't go right back to sleep. He remembered that he needed to go pick some Eryians at the Fair in the next few days. He needed to train them.

"Damn it. She's going to kill them all."

He went back to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Completely short chapter, I know this. But there will be about 1 or 2 more connected to this one. Now review.


	19. Chapter 18

I know that I may miss-spell peoples names, mess up their Jewels, and forget that they are there. If you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me.

**For mind link**

**{For thinking to ones self}**

**(Kindred thoughts)**

**[Arguing with ones self, or Alli arguing with Buffy]**

** Is for dreaming **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yamara paced her room in Victus with a water filled chalice on a table. She needed to contact Hekata about the twins disappearing, but she did not want to tell her about her failure to keep them on their leashes.

She knew that she would die soon with Lucian on the loose, and she feared Alli's power even more; but on the other hand, she new what Hekata would do to her. She knew the tortures she was in for. Hekata told her every single on and measured her fear to see what one would soot if she failed.

{But Lucian has even crueler ways to punish. He uses my own hunger for him against me, and, if he is anything like what the stories say about his father, I will beg for death and all he will do is keep it farther away from my grasp.}

She saw how much the two looked alike; she felt their anger and power building together, she had no doubt in her mind that they were father and son.

Yamara pricked her finger and let a drop of blood fall into the water. The blood withered and twisted as if in pain, then it spread. One drop of blood shouldn't be able to spread as much as this one did. It covered the entire surface of the boll. Before Yamara could even speak the words, the blood parted.

Hekata's face looked up at her. "You stupid, naive, insolent, little worm. Do you know what you've done? They went back to their family. They went back to the family that we tried to keep them away from. My protection is officially spent on you, Yamara. You either get them back, or you will die by either my hands or theirs."

Yamara nodded stupidly and the face disappeared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lucian walked out of his sister's room and walked to breakfast accompanied by Ludvarian.

Ludvarian is a small brown and white kindred dog. He is the only one of the kindred that can really explain anything between the species.

(Is the Lady ok?)

"She has physically healed, but she has not waken up yet."

(Do not worry, young Lucian. We had to go through much of the same thing with your mother. You pups are more like your parents in many ways. She will be ok.)

They walked into the breakfast room. Every one was there. Seatan, Jeanell, Kealas, Chiosti, Meanial, Khardeen, Deamon, Lucivar, Memphis, Surreal, Andulvar, and Kalush. The rest of the court was at their homes away from the Hall, and Cole was with Alliana.

Deamon asked, Is she...

No.

Lucian got a plate of food and sat down between Andulvar and Khardeen. Andulvar turned to him, "I have a favor to ask."

Lucian put down his fork and turned his full attention to him. "We have a new group of worriers in and I was wondering if you would put on a presentation and help out a bit."

"Sure, I need something to do anyway."

"Good, maybe you can go against Meanial. I remember how good you were when you a younger. Have you gotten better?"

"Yep. I beat Alli three times already in my choice of weapons."

He noticed Andulvar, Memphis, and Khardeen stared at him with humor in their eyes.

"Hey, that is saying a lot. When it's her choice of weapons, I wasn't ashamed every time I turned tail and ran. After she got the hand of the Elves's special swords, no one could beat her. After a while, no one even wanted to try."

They nodded their heads in amazement.

"How is Alli in weapons?" asked Lucivar.

"Like I said, no one can beat her. She has taken a lot from the Elves's knowledge. She has her own style of fighting. And, Alli has the two most powerful swords in the world. Two heavy, long swords with the most beautiful blades. One is made out of pure diamond. It as special spells on it so that one could use it to channel power. The other is pure mithril, the strongest metal in the world, and it has designs all over it. They can cut through flesh, bone, metal, rock, marble, anything really; and in her hands, they are deadly."

Before anyone could say anything else, Cole walked into the room. He walked towards Lucian.

(The Lady was having a bad dream. I tried to calm her and she pushed me, then the wall next to the bed. She is better now, but there is a hole on the wall.)

Lucian started to pet him and let the rest take in what that meant. The walls are made from rock from the mountain. If she could punch her fist through that in her sleep, then how strong is she really?

Breakfast was over and everyone went to whatever they had to do that morning.

Lucian fallowed Andulvar, Lucivar, Khardeen, and Memphis to the practice fields.

There was a bunch of young Eryian worriers standing in line.

Lucivar leaned against the fence. Lucian walked into the ring with Andulvar. The rest sat down on the railing.

"Alright everybody. I have a treat for you today. This is Lucian Sadiablo. He is Lucivar's nephew. He is here to show you what he can do to you if you piss me off."

He turned and yelled out, "Meanial, get your ass over here."

He came running.

Meanial and Lucian stood in front of each other, shirtless and sizing each other up. Meanial had sharp eyes and was very quick and strong. He could turn to a wolf and use his claws and teeth when he wanted to. Lucian was muscular and had his wings. Lucian was also a shapeshifter, something he picked up in the forest. He, and his sister, could turn into huge white tigers at will. Lucian was wearing his green Jewel; Meanial didn't have any.

Memphis threw them both a quarterstaff. "I want an impressive fight gentlemen. Now go!"

The two worriers jumped away from each other.

Meanial was in a crouched position, knees bent and muscles tense.

Lucian was standing, looked bored in his stance, but his golden eyes watched Meanial like a hawk.

Meanial was the first to strike. He went in hard and fast, but every one of his thrusts were blocked by Lucian's staff.

Lucian went on the offensive and started to make his own thrusts. Meanial blocked every one, but he was pushed back in his attempt. After a few seconds of fast thrusts and incredible blocking, Lucian landed a blow on Meanial's shoulder. Meanial landed one on Lucian's side.

Meanial stepped back in his crouched position. Lucian rolled his shoulders and held his staff out in front of them.

The dance started all over again.

Both wanted it to be over, knowing that at any moment, a fatal blow could be made. They both made a thrush with all their strength behind them.

The staffs shattered.

They went with fists.

Lucian punched without stopping. He kicked out and hit skin, but Meanial wouldn't give up. He dodged and blocked, taking a few, but giving twice as much.

Lucian sweeping Meanial's legs out from under him. He fell on his back, rolled from Lucian' incoming foot and flipped back up. They both jumped and kicked at each other's chests.

Both blows landed, sending them flying in different directions.

They both landed in their animal forms. Turning to each other, they snarled and growled.

Both attacked.

Teeth, fangs, claws, fur. No one knew who had the upper hand.

Suddenly, they stepped away from each other, admitting a draw. They turned to their human forms.

Both had scratched and bruises all over their bodies.

The crowd stared with wide eyes and open mouths.

Lucivar walked up to them and threw an arm around both their shoulders, ignoring their protests and whimpers. "Now, to explain this to Jeanell."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

What do you think of their fight? And I did make them shapeshifters. It would work so much better now. Please review.


	20. Chapter 19

**For mind link**

**{For thinking to ones self}**

**(Kindred thoughts)**

**[Arguing with ones self, or Alli arguing with Buffy]**

** Is for dreaming **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Three days after Lucian and Meanial's impressive fight, Alli woke up to the rhythmic breathing of the wolf beside her, the birds in the trees, the water of a fountain...she snuggled closer into the soft bed.

Her eyes snapped open.

She wasn't in her closet of a room. She wasn't on her cot. The wolf beside her was not Cole.

She panicked.

She jumped up, ignoring the startled yelp of the wolf, and ran to the door. The door led to a hall, she chose a direction and ran. Turning corners, bumping into Jeweled...servants, she panicked even more.

She passed by a male that looked remarkably like Lucian, but it wasn't.

"Alli!"

She ran faster.

Suddenly, she was in a great hall. A main staircase took up one wall; big doors took up the other.

{A way out.}

A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her. She slammed her head back and kicked back into his groin with all her strength. He let go with a grunt. She turned to see a familiar Eryian male. Andulvar.

Lucivar came up beside her and went for her arms. She jumped out of his reach.

Many males were coming at her, strong, dark Jeweled males. She channeled the power of her tiger form into letting her leap up and land on one of the beams above. She snarled at them below.

Calling in her Black Jewel, her dragon necklace, she prepared her self for war. Long, deadly claws burst out between each of her knuckles, digging into the wood she was perched on.

Alli remembered what happened in the ally, it was still fresh in her mind. She did not feel like being near any males at the moment. Everyone under her, staring up at her with surprise and shock, was male. Unfortunate for them.

There was only one male she wanted to see right now, but he wasn't there. An amused voice floated up to her. "Alli, please sheath your claws and come down here this instant. You have to apologize to your uncle."

"No way in heaven, hell, or Mordor," she spat back at her grandfather.

His amusement faded. He saw the fear in her eyes. "We do not want to harm you Alli. You can trust us."

She snorted. "I'd rather trust an Orc with a blade at my throat."

"Alli!"

She turned to one of the hallways to see Lucian flanked by her parents, Cole, Meanial and Kealas.

She jumped down and landed next to him. She shied away from Deamon and Jeanell, and buried her hand in Kealas's fur. He made a border between her parents and herself. Not because he believed she needed it, but because he new that it would make her feel better.

"What were you doing up there."

She turned her yellow eyes to her brother. Her Black Jewel pulsed with power. Lucian's green Jewel fallowed the same rhythm. "I was planning to hurt and/or maim any male that dare get near me."

His expression was odd, but she ignored it.

Her eyes turned to a gold that matched her father's. It was cold and empty. "I said I would not come back here."

She spoke softly, but the power and anger in those words ran through the hall. Every male flinched not only at the raw emotions in those words, but at the biting cold that just hit them, stealing all body warmth.

Lucian didn't even blink. "You were hurt. We needed a place for you to heal."

"And you brought me here?"

"Yes."

She knew he was right. She knew that he would suffer all the pain in the world to make sure she was all right.

She knew.

He knew she knew.

She hated him for that.

He held out his hand and she took it. Her eyes became a dull blue and the room turned back to normal.

He lad her into Seatan's study and Cole fallowed them. She never let go of Kealas.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jeanell stared.

{So much power. So much pain.}

She felt her own Jewels beat to the rhythm of her daughter's Jewel. That had only happened when she was near Lorn. What did this mean?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Deamon looked at the door to the study.

{She is my daughter. My flesh and blood, but she is a stranger to me.}

He looked down at his Red Jewel.

"Both me and Alli have a Green Jewel." His son had old him that. But she was wearing a Black, and Lucian didn't even notice.

{Maybe she has the Green and Black, but how?}

He didn't have a clue.

They hadn't even made the Offering yet, for god's sake!

He wasn't afraid of his daughter, he was afraid for her.

He led his wife into the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seatan rubbed his temples and helped Andulvar limp to his study.

{It's going to be like coping with a young Jeanell again. Only a thousand times worse.}

He shook his head.

He needed to get some more brandy soon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know have three different stories out. Read them please. I take great care in what I write...half the time. I myself like what I write. Now review.


	21. Chapter 20

**For mind link**

**{For thinking to ones self}**

**(Kindred thoughts)**

**[Arguing with ones self, or Alli arguing with Buffy]**

** Is for dreaming **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alli sat in a chair farthest from the rest, hugging her knees to her chest. As everyone entered the room, they noticed her position and new what it meant. Kealas lay at her feet as Cole stood beside her chair.

Lucian sat one chair away from her with a mask on his face that showed no emotions. His eyes were empty chasms and his Jewel glowed with intensity, hidden only by his shirt.

Deamon stayed next to his father's desk and Lucian stood in the corner. Andulvar sat in a chair with a glass of brandy while Prothvar sat next to him. Jeanell sat by Khardeen while Chiosti sat with Meanial. Seatan took his seat at his desk and steepled his fingers. The rest that were in the hall drifted to their rooms.

Seatan turned his eyes to his granddaughter.

{She looks so young.}

She did look young. There were dark circles under her eyes, her finger were white as well as her face. The cloths she was wearing were barrowed from Deamon; they swallowed her small form up. Her light hair hung heavily on her head and shoulders, making her ears look like they didn't belong. Her eyes were what frightened him the most. They were a gray so deep and mournful, he felt tears coming to his eyes.

{What happened to the worrier that was in the hall? What happened to his young granddaughter that wouldn't let his get his sleep until she got a story? What happened to her that would make her into this?}

He knew the answer. But he didn't want to believe.

"Alli."

She gave him her undivided attention, and he had to fight with himself from bursting into tears and going into a jealous killing rage at the same time. She had so much pain in her, so many accusations aimed at him in one glance.

He had to look away. He took a little bit of time to compose himself, then turned back to her.

She wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Alli. Why do you not want to stay? We are your family. We care for you as we always have. Why do you treat us like nothing more than enemies?"

"Because you are."

She wouldn't look at anyone. She stared at her knees.

Seatan sat forward. "Why do you see us as enemies?"

"You know why."

He leaned back. "You blame us for everything you've been put through."

"No," she looked at him. "I blame you. I blame you Jeanell and Deamon. We were happy with the elves. If you hadn't told us to come, we wouldn't have been caught. If we stayed in the forest...we would never have been tortured the way we have been."

Seatan looked at Lucian. He still hadn't moved. Still hadn't shown a bit of emotion.

"I just want to go back to Thestralnal Forest. I don't want to be in a place where raping a girl is common. I don't want to stay in a place where people have to be enslaved to serve and kindred are hunted. I just want to go home."

Deamon stepped up and stood next to his daughter, drawing her into his arms. "You are home sweetie. We won't let you be hurt anymore Alli. I swear it. Just don't leave me again."

She hugged him back and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm scared, ada. I'm so scared."

He lifted her up and took her to her room. Lucian fallowed him. Jeanell stood to do the same, but he stopped her. "I'm sorry mother. But she needs to cope with one person at a time. She'll come to you in time."

She nodded, understanding what he meant. She had to do the same thing when she was young.

Kealas and Cole fallowed him, but Cole nudged Jeanell's hand before he left.

(The Lady loves you. But she fears that she may kill you. Please give her time. I rather like the hall. I don't like it when Elladan and Elrohir try to dump me in the river. This place is much nicer.)

He left with a flick of a tail to shut the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There was silence in the study for a long time. Lucivar was the one who broke it. "I have no doubt in my mind that she could have killed us back there."

They all looked at him.

"She had a Black Jewel, and she had claws coming out of her hands. Even if she didn't have her Jewels, she probably would have broken our necks."

Everyone agreed with his logic.

Andulvar turned to his long time friend. "What are we going to do, Sadiablo? She seems to be afraid of strong males, and that's all we got. If pushed to hard, she'll probably kill the closest five."

Seatan took in a deep breath. A long time ago, he would have been banging his head against the desk whimpering at the dilemma. But he had gotten advise from a green eyed blond girl. "We will do what we had to do last time. Jeanell didn't want to be near us, but we played on her love of healing. We will do the same to Alli. We will play on her love for battle. We will show her the training fields and hand her a stick. She'll be fine for a while with that."

"But you herd Lucian. Our two strongest worriers are he and Meanial. Lucian was there when she trained, and he can only beat her one out of twenty times. I don't thing Meanial will fare the same. If we put anyone against her...I pity them."

"Then we will put more than one."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lucian stepped out of his sister's bedroom and headed for his own.

{We may still yet be able to convince her to stay.}

At the moment, she was asleep with her head on a pillow against her father's knee. He fell asleep sitting up. Cole was wrapped in her arms. Deamon held her, not wanting to let go of his only daughter.

Lucian smiled.

{They did the same thing in the libraries so many times when we were young. This must mean something.}

He hated to have to put a distance between mother and daughter though. It was true what he said, but that didn't mean he liked it. He had to be strong for Alli. He had to be strong for both of them.

He fell into an exhausted sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Now review.


	22. Chapter 21

**For mind link**

**{For thinking to ones self}**

**(Kindred thoughts)**

**[Arguing with ones self, or Alli arguing with Buffy]**

** Is for dreaming **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Deamon and Lucivar were walking in from morning training.

"You did good today, old son," Lucivar said while throwing an arm around his brother's shoulder. "But I don't know how many times I have to keep telling you to keep your knees bent and not to drop your shoulder."

Deamon eased out from under his brother's arm and sighed. "And I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I'm no worrier. I don't fight like you. I do my battles differently."

"Oh, nonsense. You and your inner Sadist may be good, but you haven't had to leave early from practice because of injury, or needed a healer in a very long time."

Deamon was about to make a smartass retort when a little blond girl flew down the stars and hid behind his right leg, holding on for dear life. A little boy flew down after her, but stopped and hovered in front of the two men and threw up his hands in frustration. "Ok, you found home base, but you can't stay there forever. You only get twenty seconds. Ok, now ten, nine, eight, seven..."

She ran and held on to Lucivar.

"Oh, that is so not fair."

She giggled and ran like a shot. Lucian was hot on her heels when she burst into Seatan's study. He was slipping on his coat and was heading to the door when Alli ran and hid under his coat. "What do we have here?"

He looked up at his sons that walked into the door.

"Alli..." Lucian whined. "That is no fair at all. Grandpapa was not a home base today."

She stuck out her tong. He responded in kind.

"You didn't say he wasn't a base."

"But I didn't say he was." Lucian pointed out.

"But you didn't say he wasn't, as such, your fault."

Lucian turned, "Papa!"

He smiled, "Lucian!"

Kealas and Ludvarian walked in.

(Puppies, you should be in class.)

Kealas just walked over and lifted Alliana with his teeth on her shirt.

(Young cups should learn stealth before playing with stealth.)

For that was what he called hide-and-go-seek, Stealth.

Alli wiggled her shirt from his teeth and climbed onto his back. "Ok Kealas. I was getting tired anyway."

Lucian fallowed grumpily, trailed by Ludvarian.

Deamon and Lucivar sat down on the chairs in the study while Seatan leaned against the desk. "How do those little nymphs get out of class anyway?"

Lucian grinned. "I have no idea. And nothing short of torture would get them to tell."

Deamon just laughed. "To be young and carefree. And to try and give their parents heart attacks."

"What did they do now?"

"They were playing around and somehow Lucian got to the weapons room. He was chasing her with a short sword."

"Oh sweet darkness"

"I know, by the time we got there, she had the sword and he was running for his life."

"Hey, their your children. I'm just here to help them break the rules. I'm an uncle, remember?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that night Deamon slipped into his daughter's room.

"Hey daddy."

"Hi there."

She jumped out of bed and ran to her bookcase. She grabbed one after a moment's hesitation and jumped back onto the bed. "Can you read this one tonight?"

He took the book and settled onto the bed. He took a look at the book. "Alli, sweetie, this is a very thick book."

"Yes, but I saw a lot of people reading it and I was hoping you could read it to me a little bit at a time. Explain what I don't understand. Will you please daddy."

"Ok baby-girl."

She took a pillow and adjusted it on his thigh and lied down. Lucian came in from his joined room and took his usual place with a pillow on his sister's belly, like ritual demanded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Years later, Deamon woke up from a snooze. His daughter was asleep with her head on a pillow on his thigh; Lucian was asleep with his head on a pillow on her belly, his wings tightly around him. Deamon slowly slipped out of the bed and put the book on the bedside table, a little piece of paper marking the page. He covered them with two blankets and left the room.

He found Jeanell in the room's sitting room. He took her hands. "Jeanell, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking."

He sat down next to her on a couch. "What were you thinking about?"

"I've been spending a lot of time with Lucian. He's still the same little boy. The tough demeanor around him is just to protect his sister. But I just want to know why Alli hasn't said to words to me, or to anyone but you in that matter. She spends all her time alone or with you and Lucian. Why?"

Deamon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't know sweet heart. She shies away from every other male that isn't kindred, and won't say a word if they're around. I know that she needs space, and I know that it will take a long time to regain that trust she had in us."

"But why, Deamon? How did we loose that trust. For years we didn't want to believe they were dead. For years we searched every way we could. I always knew we missed something. Why does she hate us so?"

Deamon wanted to cry. He had never seen his wife so defeated. It was usually him who cried and asked all the questions that he didn't want to know the answer to. Jeanell was his support.

"Jeanell, I think she blames you for what happened to her and Lucian."

"What!?"

"She knows what you are. She thinks that Witch could not have not found them. If you didn't find them, then you didn't want to."

She was sobbing by the time he was done. "But I did try. I tried with everything I am. You had to stop me some times because I was wearing myself out. I wanted to find them Deamon. How could she believe otherwise?"

"Because she loves Lucian. He took most of her punishments, and she won't, or can't, forgive those she believes responsible. She told me that the only male a girl can trust is her father. Lucian is the exception. Just give her time Jeanell. Remember, you didn't want any part of the family that loved you when you came back from being hurt. For a while, you chose one person and confided in him things that even Seatan didn't know, and it helps. She needs the same thing, just more time."

She nodded, understanding perfectly what he said and what she needed.

Didn't mean she had to like it though.

"I just want my daughter back. I just want my family."

He hugged her close; then led her to their bedroom and helped her get ready for bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Good, I think. Just to show how different she is now.


	23. Chapter 22

**---For mind link---**

**For thinking to ones self**

**(Kindred thoughts)**

**Arguing with ones self, or Alli arguing with Buffy**

** Is for dreaming **

I have noticed that some of you that are reading this have not read the **Dark Jewels Trilogy**, so, because I am a kind person, I will now give you the information you need to understand most of this stuff.

--**_Jewels_**: The Jewels are stones. They hold the extra power that your body can't. The darker the Jewel, the more power you have. At the birthright ceremony, you get one Jewel. Like Deamon, he got a Red Jewel at his birthright ceremony. He is a male, and only one other male had gotten a red, and that is his father. When someone gave the Offering, they got a higher Jewel. During the Offering, one's Jewel can only get three 'shades' higher. Deamon got to a Black Jewel, which is as rare as a purple cow with the head of a chicken. Since it was a male who got it, it is as rare as a purple and aqua striped cow with the head of a chicken and wings of a penguin. To get an uncut Jewel is also rare. An uncut means that it didn't belong to someone else before that person got it. And then, to get more than two Jewels in supposedly impossible. But Lucian and Alli got ten each. Their mother, being Witch, got one set of Jewels, from White to Ebon Gray, then thirteen Black. At her Offering, she got three Ebony Jewels, darker than Black. One Ebony has seventy-two million times the power than two Black Jeweled males.

--**_Witch_**: Witches are what the females with Jewels are called in this world. But Jeanell, she is not only a witch; she is Witch, the true essence of Witches. That is the only way I can explain it. For hundreds upon thousands of years, people and animals have dreamed of a ruler that will bring peace to the Realms. Witch is this ruler; she is Dreams made flesh.

--**_Realms_**: The realms are the three 'countries' in this book. There is Terriel. Terriel is a bad place, you can say. The people who don't care about their own people or family. They treat their males with disrespect. Here, males are nothing more that slaves used for breading and pleasure. Those that would rape their own nieces or cousins or even daughter are common here. There is Keeler. Keeler is where Jeanell lives. It is the home of Kindred and the good people that care about their families and males. Then, last, there is Hell. This is not the normal Hell that you may think about. Hell is just a place for the demon dead to go. It is in forever twilight.

--**_Demon Dead_**: Demon dead are not bad. They are just people who have died, but were too strong to disappear in a wisp of darkness. Memphis and Prothvar are demons.

--**_Guardians_**: This is what Seatan is. They are half dead, have alive. They need blood to look alive though.

--**_Eryians_**: These are a bread of people. They are long-lived but not immortal. They are arrogant worriers with wings. Lucivar is an Eryian. So is Deamonar, Lucian is half Eryian, so is Alli.

--**_Del Al Mon_**: They are a people very much like Elves, but with Jewels. They came directly from the Elves. They have long, blond hair and large blue eyes, pointed ears.

--**_Haylian_**: What Seatan and Deamon is. They are a long-live race of people with yellow eyes and dark skin. Bt when I say dark, I mean cinnamon, like tanned, or Mexican.

Another part of this land, in this story, is the Gray Havens. Middle Earth is just across the Ocean here. Haldir did not die and Aragorn came to the Gray Havens as well. This is where Alli and Lucian were in the story.

****

I was rereading this, and then I remembered that I forgot all about one character from the books. I probably forgot about a lot of them, but this is a main one to me. Guess who it is now, because he comes in in this chapter.

**_Goddessa39_** as much as I would like to make it an Angel/Buffy, I'm afraid I can't, it wouldn't work because Alli isn't Buffy, she's Alli and very different. Though I am going to do something with Alli and Angel, but I don't think they'll end up together. I'm not even sure if it's going to be evil Willow, or good Willow that turned evil, or the first, or something entirely different. I think I mite bring in Faith, but I have to get the Sadiablo family straitened out first. And the line, I knew I heard it somewhere, but I got it out of a book, that's why it's different. And last, but not least, I'm not sure if Lucian should end up with someone, he is a worrier and he protects his sister, so I'm not all that sure.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A horse pulled up to the Hall and a young, Eryian Warlord Prince demounted and pulled the saddlebags of the horse and slapped it's hindquarters saying, "Get on to the stables."

The horse trotted off. He threw the bags over his shoulder, making sure he didn't hit his wings. Walking into the Hall, he said, "Home sweet home."

He turned to the High Lords study, sensing that his father was in there.

Lucivar looked up from the book he was reading to find his son walking in. "Deamonar, your back." He embraced his son. "I didn't think you would be here for a while longer."

"I got home sick," he smiled his goofy smile. "After word got out that Lucivar Yaslana's son was out and about, it was no fun."

Lucivar grinned, knowing what he meant. "Come on, let's go reintroduce you to the family."

"Let's find uncle Deamon first, I found the book he wanted. It took me seventeen years and a lot of bribes, but I got it."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alli was reading a book in one of the smaller libraries with her father and brother beside her, not to mention Kealas and Cole, when she felt a strange male presence enter the room. She looked up to see an Ebon Gray Jeweled Eryian Warlord Prince standing next to her uncle. He was tall and well built, dark messy hair with brilliant yellow eyes. He looked a lot like Lucivar and Lucian, not to mention Deamon and Seatan, only his eyes held trouble and kindness, and his face was not beautiful, but ruggedly handsome.

Alli stared at him, then slowly stood up and walked to the window seat, her eyes never leaving his. Kealas lay at her feet as Cole lay down on the floor. Her Black Jewel hung between her breasts, under her shirt.

Deamonar stared at her in confusion and hurt. He knew her, remembered her as a baby before he left to explore all the realms. He got a letter that her and her brother were killed, and he mourned. But even then, he has never hurt a woman, none the less one of his own flesh and blood. He looked questionably at his father.

---I'll explain later. Just keep your distance and don't make any sudden movements. ---

Lucian just stared at his sister, noticing that she wasn't acting as she usually did around strange males, and then noticed that the man was his cousin.

Deamon noticed that it was his nephew and looked at is daughter. "Alli, this is Deamonar, your older cousin."

She stared at his for a few more long moments before nodding, and then she left, going out a door that led to a garden. Kealas fallowed her and Cole went up to Deamonar. He kneeled down and scratched his ears.

(Yes, you are a good male. But be careful, the Lady has a temper. I like you. I don't want you killed.)

He walked away, leaving a shocked Deamonar behind him. He stood up and stared at the males in the room. "What is going on?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alli sat in her room sharpening her daggers when the door opened and in walked a wolf. She turned to him, holding a throwing knife in her hand. The big gray walked up to her bed and made small noises, indicating her wanted to be her friend. She turned her head and he lay down, pawing at the floor. She went back to her work. "You aren't a wolf, don't try to fool me. It can get you killed."

The wolf turned into a man and he sat on the corner of the bed. "I just want to talk to you." He noticed her Black Jeweled necklace appear around her neck, and her hand tightening around her dagger. "I may not be completely wolf, Lady, not anymore. But I still have wolf thoughts. I will not hurt you. You are a female and an alpha, I can not hurt you, according to wolf laws, even if I wanted to."

"Do you want to?" She stared into his eyes.

"No. But I want to know why you stay away from the court when you know that they will not hurt you?"

"I have my reasons."

"And what are they?"

"None of your god damned business." She shot back.

Meanial was a brave man, and an even braver wolf. He didn't fear death. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek. "Such anger in such a beautiful girl."

Her blade lifted and went for his heart. Meanial grabbed her arm and twisted the blade away from her hand. Alli lunged at him, but he was stronger than she guessed. He grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back. They both fell, Meanial on top. Alli snarled like an animal and Meanial answered with a snarl of his own. One saying to stop and listen. She did.

"I just want to talk. I am sorry, but it is just a natural thing to me."

"It's a natural thing to touch women without their permission."

"No, damned you, it's just a thing. You cannot keep doing what you are. You are killing your mother and your brother is getting worse by the day. The males fight for a glimpse at you, but you don't even let them say 'hi'. You are killing them Alli, and I know you don't want to."

He jumped away from her.

She sat up and looked at him, tears in her gray eyes. "I don't mean to. I just don't want them hurt. I think about what happened and I want to destroy those responsible. They are that."

He stood up and walked to the door.

"Forgiveness is given when needed, not when you are proven wrong. I was there, Lady, they searched with all their hearts and souls. Those who did the deed need to pay, not those that love you."

He left and Alli buried her face into her pillow, sobbing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Now review.


	24. READ THIS!

Ok, if you are actually reading this story, I have to tell you something. I am in a major brain stump at this point and I won't add another chapter for a long while. But I promise you, when I do, I'll give you about five chapters at one time. If you want to yell at me, do it now. And another thing, where the hell do I put the Lord of the Rings fanfic, but the ones for the actual movie. I haven't been able to find it, and whenever I submit one of my favorite and more interesting stories, it get deleted because it's in the wrong place! Ok, I'm done. Thanks for reading.

----------------------------Alliana Greenleaf Halliwell


End file.
